


Brew

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was always her favourite time of the year.  The cold breeze, the smell of cinnamon and coffee as she walked to the office every morning; there was nothing better.  Today was bittersweet. Snow was falling gently outside the large bay window she sat by, sipping the hot coffee in her hand.  It was the first snowfall of the season and she was alone.  For the first time in two years, Beca Mitchell wasn’t sharing this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had a while ago, blending a few of my favourite AU ideas. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Winter was always her favourite time of the year. The cold breeze, the smell of cinnamon and coffee as she walked to the office every morning; there was nothing better. Today was bittersweet. Snow was falling gently outside the large bay window she sat by, sipping the hot coffee in her hand. It was the first snowfall of the season and she was alone. For the first time in two years, Beca Mitchell wasn't sharing this moment. It felt wrong.

She looked down at the laptop in front of her, focussing solemnly on the background. It was strange. Beca looked at the picture, her dark hair was worn in the same style it was in today, her eyes held a special spark as she looked down and the miniature version of herself, who was poking tongues at the camera phone. She smiled sadly. Her daughter, Emily, was spending the weekend four hours away at her paternal grandparent's house with her father.

It was the first time Emily's father had made an effort in nearly a year. He was always too busy. It was that reason that their relationship had failed in the first place. They'd been married for barely a year when Emily came along. Two-point-seven kilograms of perfection. She'd been two weeks early, impatient, Beca would say. From the start Emily had looked much like her mother, for a few months, it seemed like she may have had lighter hair, like her father, but Emily had other ideas. She was the perfect image of her mother, from her sable hair to her blue eyes.

Beca's thoughts were slowly dragged away from the image with the wafting aroma of fresh coffee. She looked up, seeing the red haired barista sliding into the booth across from her. Confusion clouded Beca's features as she noted the two latte glasses in the woman's hands. One was pushed across with a raised eyebrow, "You look down."

Beca smiled, knowing that the smile didn't reach her eyes and hoping the woman wouldn't notice, "I'm all right."

The woman across from her let out a soft noise, somewhere between a snort and a chuckle, "If you're going to fib to me, I'll take my coffee back."

Beca took a deep breath and sat back, "This is going to be the longest weekend I've had in a while."

"Good thing I have time then," she answered with a smirk. "I'm Chloe."

Beca tried to look surprised. Truth be told, Chloe was part of the reason Beca continued to visit regularly. She was like a breath of fresh air after a rough day. Maybe it was the smile. Or the eyes. Figuring the silence had gone on long enough, Beca gave Chloe her name, failing to give a last name, just in case.

Chloe winked, "See, that might have been nice if I didn't already know your name…"

"I've been coming here once a day for the last month, surely you haven't memorised my face…"

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh? So you're a creep then?"

Chloe grinned, "Just an avid music lover who may be familiar with your work. Depending on whether or not that's creepy…"

Beca laughed, Chloe's face flushed slightly, "Totally not creepy. Though, it does make me curious as to why you aren't fangirling over there…"

Chloe let out a chuckle. She was trying so unbelievably hard not to fangirl over the woman in front of her. She'd been a massive fan of DJ BMitch since her college days, not that she'd ever shared that with any of her friends, who were more interested in boys and competitive a cappella. When she had first seen Beca spin a club near their college, she was shocked to see a tiny brunette behind the tables. Then Beca had disappeared for a few years, working as a producer for a large Indie label in LA, occasionally releasing a song featuring a new and upcoming artist. Beca was a star maker. Every time a DJ BMitch song can out, you could be assured that the artist featured would have a stellar career. At least, that's what Chloe had noticed. "Believe me, I'm trying so hard to act normal."

"You may squeal. One squeal only and you save this booth for me every Saturday…"

"Oh come on! That's worth at least two squeals and a signed boob."

Beca nearly choked on her coffee, Chloe was definitely a huge fan, if she knew about the DJ's boob signing days. "Chloe? Really? Second base on the first date?"

Chloe blushed, "We're off topic. Talk to me, DJ."

Beca's bravado failed under Chloe's gaze, "Today is the first day in a long time that my daughter has been away from me and I'm not ok with it. I thought I was. I'm not."

Chloe's face softened slightly, the mirth behind her eyes being replaced with something akin to concern. She knew about Beca's daughter, Emily, mainly from following the DJ's Instagram and Twitter posts. The two were always together, which kept Beca out of the tabloids after a nasty spat with some paparazzi who had scared poor Emily to tears.

Beca watched as her new companion slid from the booth and returned behind the counter. She was curious about Chloe. First, she'd been completely drawn in by the megawatt smile and baby blues. Now that Beca had met her outside of ordering her usual coffee, her personality was outshining her gorgeous exterior. She was in trouble.

There was a hushed conversation between Chloe and the other barista, before Chloe reached into the cabinet. She returned to the booth brandishing two cake forks and a large chocolate brownie.

"Chloe…"

"What? Please don't tell me you're a health nut? And even if you are, this seems like the type of occasion that only one of my brownies will fix," Chloe answered with a smirk.

A smile tugged at the corners of Beca's mouth, "Not a health nut. Just worried about your job security when your boss finds out you've been shouting pretty girls coffee and chocolate."

Chloe's smirk transformed into a full smile, "Pfft, my boss? I am the boss, thank you very much. So start talking before I decide to eat this entire thing."

Beca nodded, she hadn't really spoken to anyone since Ryan had walked out on her and Emily two years ago. Even her best friend Jesse barely knew the full details. But somehow, Beca found herself spilling everything to Chloe. Starting with her divorce with Ryan.

"At first, he'd been spending more hours at work, blaming a new position for the two hour change in roster. Eventually he just stopped calling, coming home well after hours, some nights smelling of beer, others of perfume. I just ignored it. Figured he was coming home to me anyway…"

Her own schedule was hectic enough. Between raising Emily, working full time and keeping house, by the time Ryan got home, Beca was beyond exhausted. At first she'd blamed herself for his leaving.

After a year parenting Emily on her own, with Ryan making excuse after excuse not to have Emily visit, Beca gave up. It was clear that Ryan wanted nothing to do with Beca or their daughter so she packed them up and moved east. It had been easy for her to find a job. She had built herself an amazing reputation in the LA music industry. So she easily managed to work from home for the first few weeks before landing a position at a large studio. She ended up taking on a nine to five, so that she and Emily could settle into their new home. A week ago, she'd taken on a new position, higher paying, maybe the odd weekend shift, but still doable.

She'd been recommended this café by her friend Jesse and had stopped by on her first lunch break and had stopped by every day since. Mostly for the coffee. Sometimes just to see Chloe's smile, as creepy as that sounds.

It had been late Wednesday afternoon when Ryan had called. She had just stopped by for her midday caffeine fix. You're not busy this weekend are you? Beca had stupidly answered with a no. Good, mum and dad miss Emily and it's time she comes home for a visit. Beca had been so shocked by his statement that she'd gone along with it and told Ryan that if he was able to collect Emily on the Friday afternoon and have her home by Monday morning, then it was fine by her. She regretted her decision the second she'd hung up, but he was still technically Emily's father and so long as he was on her birth certificate, then he had rights.

"Surely, he can't come waltzing back in after twelve months and demand a weekend?" Chloe queried. Beca had only just realised that sometime during her story, Chloe had moved seats and was now squished into the booth beside her, nudging the brownie closer.

"Unfortunately, because of my stupidity he can. There is no custodial agreement, so Ryan has full parental claim over my daughter," Beca sighed. She'd been stupid to think that that was the end of it; that she and Emily could spend the next ten to fifteen years, free of her neglectful ex. Thankfully she'd had the brains to give Emily her last name. Let's face it, Emily Mitchell was a much cooler and slightly more appropriate name that Emily Hardon. Chloe had chuckled in agreement at that statement.

"Tell me about her," Chloe asked, nudging the computer screen and smiling at the background, "She's so happy."

"She is. She always has been. She's very smart, too smart for her own good some days," Beca added with a smile. "Do you take this much interest in all your sad patrons?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Only the pretty ones. But you're right, I do need to help. Poor Stacie is going to lose it soon. She always grabs her boobs when she's stressed." Sure enough, when Beca followed Chloe's gaze, the leggy brunette behind the coffee machine had one hand tucked under the opposite arm as she steamed milk.

"I knew I liked her…"

Chloe flicked Beca with a napkin, "You know I have to tell her that right? It's, like, best friend code." She stood up and began clearing the empty plates and glasses, while attempting to push the twenty dollar note back at Beca. She gave Beca a shy smile as she walked off, "Stay as long as you'd like, ok?"

Beca leaned back into the booth feeling a lot lighter than she had half an hour ago. She was definitely going to add at least a twenty to the tip jar.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Beca was truly read to have Emily’s shrill giggles waking her up again. She had spent all of Sunday getting ahead on her current project, giving her leeway to call the boss Monday morning. The exchange was short. Luke Theo had been sitting at his desk at seven so he was able to listen to Beca’s work. It needed to be run by the client before they laid it down, the meet with the client had been scheduled for Thursday morning.

Beca waited patiently at the breakfast bar, Ryan had texted around half past four, saying that they would arrive around eight. She had big plans for today. After Luke had graciously allowed her a day off, she’d called Emily’s day care, letting them know that she’d not be in for the day, and got started on breakfast.

As expected, Ryan’s SUV pulled into the complex at five minutes to eight, Beca watched from the window as Emily let herself out of the car, jumping excitedly from the side step and trip up the curb. Worry immediately surfaced but was quickly replaced by mirth as her daughter dusted herself off and followed her father up the steps. She stepped over to the front door, buzzing them into the building before they had the opportunity to press the intercom. She unlocked the door, hurrying back to the kitchen, plating up some of Emily’s favourite cereal. The front door flew open just as Beca was replacing the milk carton in the fridge.  
  “Momma!” Beca kneeled and braced herself for the force of Emily’s hug. She stumbled slightly as Emily barrelled into her, almost choking her. “I missed you!”  
  “Aw, I missed you too, Em,” Beca answered. She looked up to see Ryan standing expectantly by the living room. Beca removed her daughter’s coat and hat, “Hop up and have some breakfast, honey. I’ll hang these up and speak to daddy, k?”  
  “Yeah, but don’t take too long. Daddy said he needs to be quick.” Beca forced a smile and helped Emily up to the breakfast bar, she couldn’t hold in the glare that was directed towards her ex-husband. She hung Emily’s coat in the cupboard and her hat on the rack before following Ryan into the living room. She sat on the back of the couch, waiting for the man in front of her to say something.

  “I’m getting married in April,” Ryan said, Beca could feel him staring her down. She refused to be affected by this.  
  “Congratulations? I’m assuming you want Emily to be part of the ceremony then?”  
Ryan rolled his eyes, “She’s my daughter. Of course I do. Anita wants to get to know Emily before she becomes part of the family.” Beca tried to hide the snort that threatened to break at his fiancé’s name. “What’s funny, Beca? I thought we could be mature about this.”  
Beca took a deep breath and looked towards the kitchen where Emily was happily singing between mouthfuls of cereal. “One. What did you tell her about Emily? Did you tell her that I was a bitch who was denying you access?”  
  “Bec…”  
  “No, Ryan. I am not finished.” Beca had two years of bitterness that was trying to burst free, “Did she think that I’d miraculously had a change of heart because you told me that you’re getting married and I want Emily to spend time with her other mommy so she doesn’t feel left out?”  
Ryan ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve already told Emily. So she will be spending more time with us. If I have to get lawyers involved, so be it.”  
Beca rolled her eyes, “Really? You’re going to play that card? You ignored us for over a year, Ryan…”  
  “And that was a mistake. I know this now. I’m sorry Beca. I’m going to try now! I want Emily to be part of my life with Anita.” He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.  
Beca couldn’t hold the laugh that came out, “Anita? Are you being sincere? Because…. Does she understand… Never mind.” Beca wasn’t going to question whether the girl realised that her first name and Ryan’s surname were hardly compatible. “You know what? If you make an effort with Emily, I mean actually make an effort, not just turn up once every month, I will personally bring her to LA for the wedding. I’m assuming you’re still living there?”  
Ryan nodded, “I’m sorry this happened, Beca.”  
  “Don’t tell me that. Tell your daughter,” Beca stood and walked towards the kitchen. “Call her tomorrow night before eight.” Ryan walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek and let himself out. Beca locked the door after him and watched Emily take her bowl to the sink, managing to spill almost all of the milk dregs as she went. Beca smiled and grabbed some paper towel, “You’ve been home less than ten minutes and you’ve already messed up my floor!”  
Emily grinned sheepishly, “Oops?”  
Beca quickly wiped up the mess on the floor, she had to mop later anyway. “Alright Squirt! What is on today’s agenda?”  
Emily looked confused for a moment, “It’s a school day, Momma.”  
Beca wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter, “It WAS a school day, until I decided that we were going to have a girl’s day today.” Emily squealed loudly and clung to her mom’s waist.  
  “Can we go and get coffee? And see Fat Amy? And Uncle Jesse?”  
Beca grinned, coffee sounded like the perfect start. “I’m gonna tell Uncle Jesse that you called him a girl. Though I wouldn’t mind stopping in at the Studio for a bit this afternoon. Come on, there’s someone I’d like to introduce you to.”  
Emily bounded to the front door, replacing the hat that she’d discarded ten minutes before and struggling to tug her tiny pea-coat from the hanger. “Mom… Little help…”  
Beca laughed, “Give it a few years, Squeak; the roles will be reversed.” She quickly slipped the coat onto her daughter before putting her own on and opening the heavy door. “Come on, Em. We’re going to take the bus.”

Emily buzzed along the footpath, dragging her Mom towards the bus stop. Her excitement bursting out in sporadic songs. Beca found herself joining in more often than not, earning her more than a few odd glances, and the occasional chuckle from a passer-by.  
The bus to the city finally arrived, once seated, Emily commandeered her mother’s phone and one earbud before beginning a surprisingly in key rendition of Taylor Swift’s “We are never getting back together”. Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled, joining in, much to the amusement of the other passengers. The half hour ride comprised of mostly Emily singing jovially and trying to convince the older man beside them to join in.

Finally they got off at their stop, Emily saying “See you later!” to everyone. She turned to her mother once they were safely on the street, “Where to now, Momma?”  
Beca ducked down to Emily’s level, “Are you ready to try the best brownie you’ve ever tasted in your tiny little life?”  
  “Better than Nana Mitchell’s?” she asked, sceptically.  
Beca winked at her, tucking a tiny curl back into Em’s beanie, “You just wait, small fry. Chloe makes the best brownies that I’ve ever tasted… And I’m old!”  
  “Good thing I left room at breakfast,” Emily countered.  
Beca stood up and took Emily’s hand, leading her down the street toward the coffee house that she now frequented. The door swung open with a soft chime from the bells attached to the handle. Beca’s ears pricked to the sound of a soprano singing one of her songs behind the counter. She looked down at Emily, who wiggled her tiny eyebrows. This kid watches far too much TV, she thought, making her way towards the counter. She planted her hands on the counter and lifted herself up trying to find the owner of the voice. Much to her surprise, she found Chloe dancing around behind the kitchen wall, a set of headphones plugged into a device in her back pocket. She looked surprisingly happy for someone who was unstacking a dishwasher. Beca couldn’t help the second glance at the back of Chloe’s jeans. The view was spectacular.  
  “Morning Beca!”  
Beca slipped, dropping back to the floor and grinned sheepishly at Stacie who was smirking at her from behind the counter. She could hear Emily giggling treacherously beside her.  
  “Stacie! How’s it going?”  
  “Perfect. Much like this little thing here!” Stacie said grinning at Emily.  
Emily smirked, and held out her hand, “I’m Emily. I’m sorry for my Mom, she’s so uncool.”  
Stacie laughed and reached over, shaking Emily’s hand, “It’s ok, Emily. Most Moms are. What are you girls up to today?”  
  “Well, Mom says we’re getting brownies, so I’m assuming that she’ll also have a vanilla latte and I’ll have a hot chocolate, please. She’s paying,” Emily said, a huge grin plastered across her tiny face.  
Stacie raised an eyebrow at Beca who rolled her eyes, “You heard the midget. I’m paying. Make that two latte’s and tell Chloe she has a visitor.”  
  “Two lattes, two brownies and a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, because you are just adorable,” Stacie rambled as she rung up the total. Emily beamed at Stacie, giving her a thumbs up. Stacie pushed the change back to Beca, who dropped it in the tip jar with a wink. She nudged Emily towards an empty booth near the front window. Normally she’d be a little more discreet with her presence, but since she made it clear that Emily was not to be targeted by the paps, they had managed to keep their distance.

Emily slipped into the booth across from her mother, resting her little elbows on the table, “So…. Who’s Chloe?”  
Beca tried to hold back the smirk that was threatening to cross her face. Emily removed her hat and placed it on the table, staring her mother down. Beca jumped slightly as another voice spoke from beside her, “That would be me. You must be Emily.”  
Emily’s eyes widened, she held out her hand and shook Chloe’s, before leaning over to her mother.  
  “She’s so pretty,” Emily’s smirk grew slightly, matching her mothers.  
Chloe slid into the booth beside Beca, switching her gaze between mother and daughter. “That is a ridiculous resemblance, Becs. She’s gorgeous.”  
  “I get that a lot,” Emily said, rolling her eyes. Chloe giggled into her hand as Stacie placed the drinks onto the table. “Thanks Stacie!”  
  “You are so welcome,” Stacie answered, pushing the hot chocolate across, “I even stashed an extra cookie on your saucer.”  
Emily held up her hand for a high five, “I like this woman.”  
Stacie returned the high five and delivered the two sweets to the table, “Have fun girls.”  
  “Bye Stacie! Thanks for the cookies!”  
  “Remind me to leave her here when she’s hyped up on sugar,” Beca directed at Chloe. Chloe let out a laugh and turned to Emily who was tapping her on the shoulder.  
  “So apparently I’m getting a new Mommy. What’s that about?”  
Beca’s cheeks tinted pink, she quickly patted Chloe on the back trying to relieve the coughing fit that may have been caused by choking on her coffee. Beca’s gaze landed on Emily who was wearing an innocent smile as she chewed on one of Stacie’s cookies. Beca shook her head at Emily, who was struggling to keep her smirk in check as Chloe’s coughing eased.  
  “Emily, you know very well that it is your father getting married. To a woman named Anita, of all things.”  
Chloe looked at Beca with a pleading look, “Don’t do this to me Becs… Anita? Really?”  
  “She’s a bitch,” Emily huffed.  
  “Emily Mitchell!”  
Emily grinned up at her mom, “Just speaking the truth.”  
  “One. Be nice. Two. Don’t Swear. And three, stop teasing Chloe. You’re supposed to be an angel.”  
Emily rolled her eyes, “You’ve never had a problem using me as a wingman before.”  
Beca’s face was burning with embarrassment. Chloe was giggling quietly beside her, “Wingman, eh?”  
  “I have no idea what she’s talking about, for the record.”

Chloe speared a piece of the brownie with her fork, “Don’t stress it, Becs. She’s cute.” Beca quickly knocked Chloe’s fork out of the way, stealing the dessert. Chloe gave Beca a glare, “Hey! That was rude!”  
  “Stole it fair and square, Chlo-bear. Deal with it,” Beca said with a wink.  
Chloe stuck her tongue out and turned to Emily, “Besides meeting the witchy new step mom, how was your weekend?”  
Emily shrugged, she wasn’t used to grown-ups addressing her directly. “It was ok. I missed Mommy.”  
  “Well, if it helps she missed you too. She was moping around here for days!”  
Emily giggled and patted Beca’s hand, “Well, at least now she’s not moping, right Chloe?”  
Chloe nodded and turned to Beca, “You do look a lot happier today, Becs.”  
  “I feel a lot happier,” she answered with a grin. She noticed that Emily was nearly finished her dessert and her hot chocolate so she turned back to Chloe, “So what are you doing for the rest of the day?”  
  “How do you know I’m not working?”  
Beca raised an eyebrow, “You were singing before. You don’t sing while you work. Speaking of, why was I not told about that voice of yours?”  
Chloe blushed, she hadn’t realised that Beca had heard her. Truth be told, she hadn’t sung much since she’d left college. “It never came up. It’s not important.”  
Beca rolled her eyes, she’d mentioned to Chloe the day before that she’d had an idea for a new album, but not once in the discussion had Chloe mentioned any musical talent. “Chloe, when an important music producer slash DJ…” Emily started cackling across the table, “Shush midget! As I was saying, you had every opportunity to tell me yesterday.”  
  “It’s ok, Chloe. Mom doesn’t tell people that she sings either.”  
Chloe turned to her friend, she’d always wondered whether Beca could sing. “Is that so?”  
  “We aren’t talking about me right now. Chloe. I could hear the training in your voice, you’ve sung professionally.” Chloe flipped off Stacie who’d laughed loudly from behind the counter. “Oh, Stacie knows? Maybe she should be here filling me in…”  
Chloe sighed and finished the coffee that Beca had bought her, surely Beca wouldn’t laugh. She was proud of her achievements, but they seemed so uncool next to Beca’s. “I was in a group in college. The Barden Bella’s…”  
  “Was it… It wasn’t, like, a Spice Girls cover band or anything was it?” Beca asked. Stacie’s laugh rang out, louder this time. Beca smirked at Chloe, who was looking slightly embarrassed.  
  “No? But we were National Collegiate A Cappella Champions two years in a row?”

Chloe watched Beca’s features contort, first from the smirk, then to a mildly confused frown, followed by what may have been shock, and ending in a short burst of laughter that was quickly stifled. “I’m so sorry. I… That’s a thing now, isn’t it? So I’m guessing there are YouTube clips out there?”  
Chloe’s face flushed, “Yes. And since you’re so interested, I was captain for the two years that we won. So don’t poke fun.”  
Beca held up her hands in surrender, she’d known that the Barden Bella’s were an A Cappella group. She’d actually followed their progress a few years ago when they were dominating the competition under the guidance of… Beca’s thought train derailed epically. She looked at Chloe, then at Emily, who was scooping half melted marshmallows from her drink, then over to Stacie, who was chatting with a curly haired barista that Beca hadn’t met. She’d first seen the Barden Bella’s perform in Atlanta when she’d been visiting her father, she’d been enraptured by the red-haired captain of the team to the point where she’d written an album intended for her voice. The red-haired captain whose name had finally come back and smacked her in the face and slipped out of her mouth, “Chloe Beale.”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, curious as to how Beca had learned her surname, “Yeah?”  
  “You’re Chloe Fricken Beale?” she hissed. Chloe looked up at Stacie who was watching with an amused expression.  
  “Just Chloe Beale, who is slightly unnerved by your current behaviour,” Chloe said, casting an amused glance at Emily. Emily rolled her eyes.  
Beca finally snapped out of her nostalgia, “Sorry… I watched you guys perform back in Atlanta years ago… What are you doing this afternoon?”  
  “Uh… No plans?”  
  “Is Chloe coming with us, Mommy?”  
Beca grinned at Chloe’s bemused expression, “Come with us?”  
Chloe looked over at Stacie who was giving her twin thumbs up, but quickly pretended to be wiping the bench when Beca looked over. “Emily? Would you mind if I tagged along with you and your mom?”  
Beca smiled at Emily, who beamed up at Chloe. Could this girl get any more perfect? No one she’d ever dated had factored Emily into things… Wait… Dated? Shit Beca, get it together.  
  “Please come, Chloe!” Emily said, bouncing in her seat, “You can sing with us in the cab!”  
  “Well, since you’re ok with me tagging along to your girls day, I’ll come.”  
Beca high fived her daughter and grinned at Chloe, “Let’s go then.”


	3. Chapter 3

The cab ride to the Studio was uneventful, unless you count Chloe spontaneously harmonising with Emily during the chorus of her favourite Taylor Swift songs.  Beca leaned against the window watching the two girls bop along, curious as to how they’d managed to get to this point.  It felt like she’d known Chloe for years, but in actuality it had only been a few days since their first conversation that consisted of more than daily pleasantries.  It gave Beca a warm feeling that she hadn’t felt since before she’d married Ryan.  She’d have to get that back in check.  Finally she’d realised that Emily wasn’t jamming away, but was listening intently to Chloe who was making an oddly rhythmic sound. 

  “I hear it,” Emily said, nodding.  She looked back at Beca, “Mom, can you help Chloe lay down the vocal puck-pre-pru…” she looked at Chloe for help.

  “Percussion, sweetie,” Chloe answered.

  “Like drums?”

Beca nodded, “Exactly like drums.  What are we doing?”

Chloe tutted, “Uh-oh, Em.  I don’t think Momma was listening…”

Emily glared, “That is so rude.”

  “Isn’t it, though?” Chloe said, she glanced from Emily to Beca, noting the guilty look that had replaced the usual smirk. She knew there was no way Beca would willingly join in once she realised what was happening.  “I think that means that Momma needs to use those little ears of hers…”

  “Who’re you calling little?”

  “She’s right mom, they’re tiny.... Now listen to Chloe and match the beat.  I wanna try this a cuplella thing.”

Chloe giggled, “A cappella, baby.  Close enough.”

Beca groaned, “Really? You can’t wait five minutes until we get to the station?  Jesse was a massive aca-nerd in college…”

  “Your friend, Jesse?  Does he come into the café?”  Chloe was curious.  The leader of the Bella’s rival team, the Treblemakers, had visited the café fairly frequently.  Surely if they were one and the same, he would’ve dropped Bec’s name once or twice.

  “Yeah, he was the one who told me about it.  Said it was the best café in the city…  Why?”

  “Oh no reason,” she settled back into the seat, and started making the noise again.  Emily quickly added in the lyrics.  Beca could have sworn that the driver had groaned.  She’d have to remember to tip him well.

 

After tipping the driver and joining Emily and Chloe on the on the sidewalk, Beca took Emily’s free hand and glanced sideways at Chloe, “You ok, Beale?”

  “Why wouldn’t I be?” Chloe grinned.  Beca nodded towards Chloe’s hand which was being held hostage by Emily. 

  “If she wasn’t my kid I’d be running for the hills by now…”

Chloe’s eye’s softened, “You guys are cool.  I’m actually having a great time…”

  “We’d be having a better time if we could go inside and see Uncle Jesse,” Emily grumbled, she looked up at Beca.  “Please?”

Chloe laughed, “Come on, Becs.  I want to meet this Jesse character.” 

Beca nodded and nodded, “Let’s do this.  I’ve got to see Luke about a new client, but apart from that, I can give you a bit of a tour if you want?”

  “Does that include a concert?”

Beca was saved an answer by a shrill squeal from Emily, who had ripped her hands from Beca and Chloe’s.  Beca, who was too busy thinking up and smart assed reply, would’ve fallen flat on her face if Chloe hadn’t wrapped her arms around her waist. 

  “Thanks,” Beca whispered.  Chloe’s cheeks had a pink tint to them as she dropped her hands back to her side. 

  “No problem.”

  “What up, Shawshank!”  Beca turned to find Emily hitching a piggyback ride from a large blonde woman.   Beca grinned at Amy, who was staring at Chloe as though she’d seen a ghost.  “Chloe Fricken Beale?”

There was a moment of confusion for Beca, who was assuming Amy’s expression was due to it being the first time in years that Beca had brought someone other than Emily to visit.  Now she realised that Amy _knew_ Chloe.

  “Fat Amy?” Chloe squealed, quickly accepting Amy’s hug, which was remarkable not awkward, considering there was a small child on her back.

  “Where ya bin, Ginge?”

  “I opened up a coffee shop a couple of years ago.  Stacie’s there at the moment,” Chloe said.

  “So, how’d you meet this criminal? (“It was one time, Amy!”)  It changed you, Beca.”

Chloe glanced across at Beca, “She’s basically been stalking me since she started here. Figured if I said yes to a date, then she’d leave me alone.”

  “Who said this was a date?” Beca growled playfully at Chloe.  Somehow the idea of it made Beca slightly more confident.

  “You bought me coffee and let me eat your dessert… Pretty sure that’s in the rules…”

  “Oh, so technically this is the second date then?  Because I vaguely remember some crazy redhead barging in on my solitary moment with coffee and dessert…”

Chloe shot Beca a wink, “Caught on, have we?”

  “You two are nauseating.  It’s adorable,” Amy said, “While you two are figuring out whether or not you’re actually dating, I’m gonna take the little bit so she can answer phones for me…”  Beca chuckled, Amy loved using Emily to get out of doing actual work.  “You-know-who is in with Luke.”

  “You’re kidding right?” Beca said, suddenly the room was feeling remarkably warm.  She’d been looking forward to this meeting since she’d caught wind of the artist’s intention to change producers. 

  “Voldemort isn’t real, Aunt Amy.”

Beca let out a giggle, Emily was going to love this.  “Well, you two had better get started on that phone answering.  I’m going to show this one around.”

  “Have fun Mom!  You too, Chloe!” Emily said.  She held on tight as Amy galloped off back to the reception area. 

  “So… How on Earth do you know Fat Amy?” Beca said, nudging Chloe with her elbow.

Chloe chuckled, “She was a Bella.”

  “Really?  She never mentioned it!” 

Chloe laughed, “Yeah, she had to take all my solos for six months in her first year when I had my nodes removed.”

Beca hissed in sympathy, “Ouch that had to suck.  Not… Amy’s singing… The… Did it affect your range at all?”

Chloe looked around and nodded, it was tough to talk about, “I lost a lot of my upper register.  It took nearly two years to get it back.  I mean, I know I was lucky.  The doctors said that I’d never be able to sing above a G sharp, but I got it back eventually.  Some people aren’t as lucky.  So where are we headed, Mitchell?”

Beca swiped her ID card in the elevator and smirked, “Let’s start with the booth, shall we?”

 

The booth was Beca’s favourite place in the Studio.  She noted that the red _Occupied_ sign was illuminated, so she held a finger up to Chloe’s lips, “Not a word.  Just in case.”

She swiped her card again, pushing against the heavy door, she noticed that the song she’d been working on was blaring through the speakers.  Luke sat casually behind the soundboard with his feet propped up on the desk.  He was nodding along to the song while a tall blonde woman danced around in the glass booth.  Beca blushed as she realised that Luke was playing the copy that she’d sung the lyrics into.  Chloe grinned at Beca when she realised who’s voice was blasting through the room.  Clearly she hadn’t noticed the woman dancing in the booth or Beca’s singing wouldn’t be that exciting. 

The final chorus played.  Luke, finally noticing Beca and Chloe, held up a hand.  His movement caught the attention of the client, who let out an ear piercing scream.  The booth door swung open and Beca was lifted off the floor and spun around.  God, this woman was taller than she’d expected.

  “Beca Mitchell!  Holy crap! I can’t believe you’re here!  Luke said you were having the day off and I was devastated… and now I rambling! God!  You’re just amazing!  I think I’m done now…”

Beca smirked at Chloe who was clearly stunned.  Taylor freaking Swift was fangirling over Beca freaking Mitchell right in front of her.  What was even happening? 

  “Well, I do try.  Man, even you didn’t fangirl that hard Chlo!” 

Taylor, noticing the stunned red head standing next to Beca, held her hand out, “Hi!   Are you Beca’s girlfriend?”

Chloe stuttered slightly, Beca chuckled at her and answered, “Just friend, she was kind enough to hang out with Emily and me today… It’s funny, you usually can’t shut her up…”

That snapped Chloe out of her stupor, she smacked Beca’s arm lightly, “Dude, not cool… I’m so sorry, I just… Hi…  I’m Chloe.”

  “Nice to meet you, Chloe…  Emily’s here?  Oh my God, I saw that video of her and Beca jamming to Red… So cute,” the woman gushed.

  “Oh my God, Emily is going to lose it!  Can I go grab her?”

Beca glanced at Chloe, her eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of Emily meeting her favourite artist, “You’d need my ID.  How about I get Fat Amy to bring her up to the door?”

Chloe nodded, “I’ll go and wait for her.  I know you had some stuff to go over with Luke, so I’ll wait outside.”

  “Thanks Chlo.”  She left the room promptly, leaving the trio in silence.

Luke was the first to speak, “You know Beca, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you with a _friend_ that wasn’t a work colleague.”

Beca glared at him, “Butt out, Big Nose.  She’s just a friend…”

  “A friend who is gorgeous and is clearly infatuated with your child…”  Luke picked up the phone, presumably calling the reception extension.

 “So am I going to get any work done while I’m here?  Or did I just pop by to annoy Taylor?”

  “Oh, I am thoroughly entertained.  This is the best meeting I’ve had in a while,” Taylor answered, dropping onto the couch.  “Just so it’s clear, Chloe is totally into you.  Did you see how excited she was for Emily?  It was adorable.  Total catch, Beca.”

  “Not you too,” Beca groaned, “So, what did you think of the arrangement?  And I’m sorry for butchering your lyrics, but I wanted to hear what it sounded like.”

  “If that’s what you call butchering then I’d love to hear you on a good day,” Taylor retorted.  “In regards to the arrangement, it was slightly too synthetic for my taste, but I think if we can get in there and change up the keyboard for a piano and maybe add my guitar into the middle void, it’d be awesome.  How’d you go with the others?”

Beca thought for a moment, mentally making the requested changes, “You know, do you have spare time tomorrow?  If we can lay down a recording of the guitar, I can fill the piano in tonight and have the track ready by Wednesday.  I do have an idea for the rest of the tracks, but I was waiting to see whether you liked the direction I took this track.  Luke, did I add file 359 onto that email?”

  “Nah, Becs, just 358…”

  “Well, I guess that’s a good thing.  It was a little rough, I’ll definitely have it tomorrow, though.”  Beca turned as a knock sounded on the door, “Come in.”

  “I still don’t see why I need to see the booth again,” Beca heard Emily whispering to Chloe.  She noticed that Chloe had somehow been conned into carrying the little girl, who was staring at Chloe’s face.

  “You never know what could be different,” Chloe said with a wink, she nodded her head in the direction of the couch.

Emily looked at her mum’s grinning face, then back to Chloe before turning to look at the couch. 

  “No effing way!”

Beca slapped her forehead, “Emily!”

  “Chloe! Pinch me!”

Chloe giggled, “I’m not gonna pinch you honey.”  Chloe placed Emily on the ground and stepped back next to Beca.

Taylor patted the couch next to her and helped Emily up, “So I hear you’re a bit of a singer, Miss Emily.”

  “Oh totes!”

  “You did not teach my kid to say totes in the five minutes I left you alone,” Beca hissed at Chloe. 

  “I said it, like, once!”  Chloe grinned at Beca, who was too busy watching her daughter chatting away to Taylor Swift as though it were a daily occurrence. 

  “You’re lucky you’re that pretty.”

  “Hey Beca, would you mind if Emily and I jumped in the booth?  I’m totally going to steal your twitter followers…”

Beca watched Emily bouncing on the spot next to Taylor, her hands clasped together as she mouthed _please, please, please!_   “I see how it is… First you want me to create a new sound for your album, now you want to put my kid in the booth for promotional purposes…  Emily, we could totally charge her for services when this goes viral…”

The two girls in the booth stuck their tongues out.  She rolled her eyes and watched Luke chuckle as he queued the track.  She pulled Chloe back onto the couch, “There are camera’s set up in there already.  I swear I will be so surprised if Emily doesn’t want to do this when she grows up.”

  “Yeah well with your love of music and the amount of time you guys hang out here, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Chloe answered. 

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe and watched Emily and Taylor taking turns to sing verses into the microphone.  Taylor was holding Emily up by the armpits, occasionally tickling her mid note.  “That is so sickeningly cute…”

  “Now imagine how the rest of the world felt when you tweeted that video of you and her?”

Beca smirked at Chloe, “Stalking my twitter account, are we?”

Chloe blushed, “I’ll have you know that I was one of your first two hundred followers… Oh god, that sounds bad…”

  “Chill out, Chloe Beale.  It’s cute.”  Beca pulled out her phone and opened up her app, “Lemme guess, AcaNerd4Ever?”

  “Really?” Chloe deadpanned, “Try Chloe_Beale.”

  “How boring and professional of you,” Beca answered quickly finding Chloe’s account.

Chloe laughed, “Hey, not all of us can be amazingly talented DJ’s, Mitchell.”

Beca nudged Chloe with her elbow and snapped a photo of the two goofballs in the booth before she shot out a quick tweet, _@TaylorSwift89 has stolen my child and @Chloe_Beale let her!  Stay tuned…_

Chloe pulled out her phone and realised that Beca had tagged her in a tweet, “Really, Becs?”

Beca grinned, “You love it… Just wait until the rumours start.” 

The music died down and the booth door swung open, Emily ran out, throwing herself onto Beca, “Did you see us?”

  “I did! Your falsetto is getting strong, Gremlin.”

Emily beamed, “Thanks, I’ve been practicing at school.  Chloe, will you sing next?”

Chloe shook her head, “I honestly don’t think I could compete with that, Em.  You were great.”

  “But Fat Amy said you were a world champion…”

Beca snickered, “Yeah, Chloe.  You’re a pro at competitive singing.”

  “I am a champion a cappella performer.  I can’t do that…  Get Amy, Stacy and Aubrey in there with me and you wouldn’t stand a chance, Twiglet.”

Beca looked up at Taylor who was watching curiously, she caught Beca’s eye and wiggled her eyebrows.  Beca stood up quickly, depositing Emily onto Chloe, and walking over to Luke who was compressing the video file.  “Have we got room in the books to bring Swiftie in tomorrow?”

Luke pulled up the calendar on his computer, “CR has 5 hours tomorrow morning and you were booked in to help Jesse with some transitions for his new project after that so you’re free between two and six…”

Beca swore under her breath, “That’s right in the middle of school run, Luc.  Taylor, when do you leave for LA?”

  “Uh… about four on Wednesday morning.  I’m back in ten days though.”

  “Ah…”

  “Becs, I can pick Emily up from school, if that’s what you’re worried about… I mean… If you’re comfortable with that?”  Beca glanced at Chloe, then back to Luke, who was sporting a shit-eating grin.  She ran a hand through her hair, if Chloe continued to be this perfect, she didn’t know how well this _friends_ thing was going to work.  “Flo has the close tomorrow night, so I finish at half two.  We can hang out at the café, while Momma works.  What do you say, Emily?”

Emily was nodding, “Mom lets me have a latte after school…”

  “Don’t even try it, Emily.  Chloe, no coffee.  And thank you.”

Chloe just smiled, she would’ve just ended up doing overtime at the café if she didn’t have plans. 

  “No coffee… Got it.  Those puppy eyes won’t work on me, Emily Mitchell.”

Beca laughed, “You say that now… Right, Luke, can you book me in for two tomorrow.  We’ll see how much we can get done in four hours.  I’ll sort out the piano tonight.”

  “Beca, sort the piano out tomorrow.  Don’t take your work home,” Taylor said.  She picked up her bag and ruffled Emily’s hair, “See you all tomorrow!”

  “Bye Taylor! Thanks for singing with me!”

Beca grinned at Emily before looking at Luke, “Thank you so much, you made her day.”

  “Anything for MiniBeca,” he answered, glancing over at Emily and Chloe who were now trying to create another a cappella set.  “You know, when you told me that you were moving here from LA.  I was worried about Em adjusting.  But the way you are with her…  You’ve coming a long way from the emotionally stunted teenager that I hired.  Chloe’s a nice girl.  You deserve someone who is good for you and her.”

Beca bit her lip, Luke very rarely mixed work and personal lives, but when he did, it almost always made Beca tear up.  The sincerity in his voice gave her goosebumps.  She hugged him tightly, “You’re gonna make me cry Theo.”

  “Jesse was downstairs earlier, see what he has to say.”

  “Do I not get a say in this?” Beca teased.

Luke rolled his eyes, “I think you already have.” 

Beca followed his gaze to Emily and Chloe, she’d never introduced Emily to anyone before.  She’d never felt comfortable enough to bring her daughter into her friendships, but there was something about Chloe that was different.

 

 

They left the room not long afterwards, Luke had let Beca post the video to her YouTube channel from the computer, saving her an hour of waiting for her phone to upload it.  She tweeted the like to Taylor and Chloe, _finally got my kid back… I’m gonna be hearing about this for days…_

Emily led them to the second floor staff room, where Jesse had a habit of working when he was in town.  Sure enough, there he was, popcorn by his Mac. 

Chloe gave her an odd glance and shook her head before sneaking up behind him, “Sup Swanson!”

Jesse spun around, a piece of popcorn falling out of his mouth, “I don’t bother you at work!”

  “Asking me to write my number on your coffee cup falls under the definition of _bother,_ Swanson.”

Jesse huffed, he clearly hadn’t seen Beca and Emily by the door, “I’ll have you know that was for a friend.  A very attractive female friend.”

  “Aw, thanks Jesse,” Beca said, stepping forward.  She glanced at Chloe, “Do you know everyone who works here?”

  “Just about.  Jesse here, was my arch nemesis for years.  Couldn’t beat the Bella’s though.”

Jesse reached out and hugged Emily, not taking his eyes off Beca and Chloe, “What’s going on here?”

Emily giggled, “Momma and Chloe can’t figure out if they’re on a date or not.  Chloe says they are coz Momma bought her coffee…”

  “Oh?  Momma’s on a date?” Jesse said conspiratorially. 

Emily nodded happily, “Yeah, and Chloe’s picking my up from school tomorrow too.  Oh! Uncle Jesse, I met Taylor Swift!”

Jesse grinned, “You did?  I think I know someone who will be severely jealous of you, Benji’s been asking to see her in concert for months.”

Emily looked up at Beca, a blush lighting up her cheeks, “Can I see Benji this week?” 

Beca nodded, “Maybe Uncle Jesse can take Benji to the café tomorrow after school.  Maybe Uncle Jesse can ask Stacie for her number.”

Chloe laughed, “I don’t think that’s an issue, Becs.”

  “No effing way!  When?”

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Hood night senior year of college.” 

Chloe nudged Beca, “How much has Jesse told you about his college days?”

  “Obviously not enough,” she teased.  Her phone rang, cutting through the quiet room. 

She pulled it out of her pocket.  Ryan.  _What the fuck does he want now?_

  “Hello?”

  _What the fuck Beca?  Why the hell is there a video of Emily floating around on the internet?_

  “Ryan, she was singing with her favourite singer, who happens to be a client of mine.  I was in the room the entire time…”  Beca held up a hand, assuring Jesse and Chloe that she was fine.  She smiled at Chloe, who had knelt down and was ushering Em over to the vending machines.

  _It doesn’t matter!  She is a child, not a fucking marketing ploy…_

  “Okay, for starters, do not call me up thinking you have a right to tell me how to raise MY daughter!  One weekend doesn’t make up for the last two years.  And secondly, did you even see the smile on Emily’s face?  I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.  Taylor was kind enough to take ten minutes out of her day to make Emily smile…”  Beca could feel her anger growing. 

  _Oh, so you have an issue with the paparazzi but if you post…_

Beca growled, “How dare you.  This is completely different.  I have a right to post what I want, and I had full permission from both parties…”

  _Whatever Beca.  You couldn’t handle that Emily might have had a decent time with me so you spring her with Taylor Swift… I get it.  You got the connections, flaunt them right?  Anita is having a dress fitting on Saturday, so I’ll need you to get Emily to LA this weekend._

  “Ryan I can’t!  Emily and I have plans this week…”

_Beca, she is my daughter and I want her here, in LA, for my fiancé’s dress fitting on Saturday._

  “She just spent the…”

  _Beca, you promised she’d be part of this wedding and now that I’m making an effort, you’re denying me access?_

Beca could see the concern on Jesse’s face, he came over and sat on the table closest to her, hoping to hear some of the conversation.  “I am not denying you access.  Emily and I were going to spend the weekend with Jesse and Benji…”

  _Oh, so you’re trying to replace me…”_

“For fucks sake.  Buy the fucking plane ticket, but if you aren’t here on time to collect her, you’d better be prepared for a fight because I will not tolerate you breaking my baby’s heart.”  There wasn’t something so unsatisfying about smartphones.  Beca hated that she couldn’t violently hang up on people anymore, she wrapped her arms around Jesse’s shoulders.  He rubbed her back gently.   “Why is he doing this Jesse?  What did I do?”

  “You don’t deserve this, Becs.  He’s an ass….”  Jesse looked up and saw Chloe watching them, worry in her eyes as she tossed gummy bears at Emily’s mouth.  He beckoned her over. 

Chloe gave Emily the packet of sweets, “Don’t eat them all, or you’ll get sick, ok?”  She didn’t wait for acknowledgement. 

  “Do you know if Bree has a room for another case right now?” Jesse asked.

  “I could… wait, how do you know Bree’s a lawyer?  Sorry, not important.  I’ll call her and set up a meeting during the week.”

Beca let go of Jesse, her eyes were slightly red as she nodded at Chloe, “I’m so sorry, Chloe.  We were supposed to be having fun and…”

Chloe pulled her in for a hug, “Hey, this isn’t your fault.  Do you know what we need?  Something awesome.  There’s an awesome indoor trampoline centre near here…. You’re probably short enough to still go in…”  

  “Shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4!

Chap 4

 

By the time Thursday night rolled around, Beca was almost pulling her hair out.  Emily was determined to stay home with her mother, citing various ridiculous reasons ranging from _Miss Abernathy sent home far too much homework (“Emily, you are in Kindergarten!”  “It’s never too early to set a good foundation!”),_ to _Chloe promised to teach me to bake brownies (“I promised no such thing!”  “Narc!”)._ It got to the stage where Beca was crying on the phone to Jesse as she attempted to pack Emily’s weekender, while the girl was tearing the clothes from the bag. 

  _“Seriously Becs, get Ryan on the phone and let him listen to how worked up Em is.  Forcing her to go is just going to piss her off and she’s too much like you to take that lying down.”_

  “You think I haven’t tried that, Jess?  He just accused me of… Emily, please just cooperate! ( _“No!”)_   Jesse, I’ll call you back, I need to deal with… this…”  Beca hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed, before picking up the two sweaters that Emily had dumped on the carpet.  “Emily, your dad…”

  “I am not going!  I just spent the whole weekend in Atlanta with him and his stinky girlfriend!  He couldn’t be bothered before so why should I be bothered now?” Emily yelled, her tiny voice cracking slightly. 

Beca’s shoulders dropped, _so this is the problem._  “Honey, c’mere.”  She held her arms out and pulled the sobbing girl to her chest.  “That’s not… Daddy’s trying.  He wants you and Anita to get along…”

  “I don’t wanna go! He doesn’t want me, Momma!”

Beca couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her cheeks.  This was what she was worried about.  Emily was hurting. 

Emily’s sobs were broken by tiny hiccups, “Don’t make me go!”

  “Emily, this will be the last time.  I promise you this.  If you don’t want to visit after this weekend, I’m not going to force you…  Please just…”  Beca sighed as she was interrupted by the doorbell.  She lifted Emily into her arms, trying to wipe her tears away with one hand.  “Come on, lets go.”

Emily tried to squirm out of her mothers arms, kicking and screaming, “I’m not going!”

  “Em, hon, it’s just the doorbell…” the screaming continued until Beca put her down.  She bolted as fast as her tiny legs could carry her into the bedroom, slamming the door impressively. 

Beca wiped her face as best she could as she walked the hallway to the front door.  She opened the door with a sigh.  Chloe was standing in front of her, two pizza boxes and Tupperware container in her arms.  Beca stood back solemnly, knowing there was no way that her friend missed Emily’s screams. 

Chloe moved to the counter and deposited the containers, quickly pulling Beca in for a hug, “Let me go see if I can settle her down.  Wash your face and get some plates out, ok?”  Beca nodded and moved towards the sink.  She heard Chloe tap softly on Emily’s door.  She wondered how Chloe knew that she was having a rough night, _Probably Jesse._

In a strange twist of fate, or whatever, Jesse had recently started dating Chloe’s best friend, after they reconnected at Chloe’s café.  It was an adorable story, at least Chloe seemed to think so, especially since her friend Aubrey had a rule against dating people from Jesse’s a cappella group. 

Beca was getting plates out of the cabinet when she heard a soft sniffle from behind her.  She placed the plates on the countertop and turned around.  Chloe was seated on the barstool and Emily was standing patiently, her bottom lip quivering as her body jolted with the dry sobs that were still wracking her tiny form.  Beca kneeled down, and held her hand out. 

Emily quickly grabbed it, “I’m sorry for screaming at you Momma.  I just don’t want to go.  But I’ll go, because dad is trying.”

Beca looked up at Chloe who was looking pointedly in the opposite direction, probably with a smug look on her face.  “Thank you, Emily.  I guess I could’ve handled it a little better as well.”  She quickly hugged her daughter, squeezing her tightly, “Chloe bought pizza.”

  “Chloe’s the best,” Emily sniffed.

Beca chuckled, “Yeah she is…”

  “Can I have two pieces?”

  “You can have as much pizza as will fit in that little belly of yours,” Beca answered.  She stood up and grabbed the plates from the counter and handed them to Emily, “Plates on the coffee table, and cushions off couch.  You know the drill, minion.”  Emily shuffled from the room leaving the two adults in a comfortable silence.  Beca took three bottles of water from the fridge, and placed them on the counter, “Thank you.”

  “What for?”  Chloe asked as she stacked the pizza boxes.

  “Whatever you did in there.  You heard her before you got inside.  She was so angry at me and I had no idea how to fix it.”

Chloe rounded the counter and wrapped Beca in another hug, “Oh Becs, she wasn’t mad at you, babe.  She was mad at the situation.  Her tiny body isn’t used to feeling that much negativity so she took it out on the only thing nearby.”

  “What are you? The baby whisperer?”

Chloe shrugged, “I’ve been there too.  My dad wasn’t around, so I took it out on mum.  I was older than Emily, but I know what it’s like, thinking your dad loves his job more than his family.”

Beca looked up, “How’d you know?”

Chloe smirked, “Aubrey and Jesse were _watching movies_ when you rang.  She heard you crying and figured you’d need someone.”

  “Mom! Chloe!  I can’t read and we need to choose a movie!”

Beca laughed, “That’s our cue.  Thank you.  You probably had better things to be doing tonight.”

Chloe bumped Beca with her shoulder as she grabbed the pizza boxes, “Well, I was in the middle of ordering pizza so I could sit at home watching Game of Thrones with my twelve cats…”

  “Nerd.”

***

Friday morning found Beca, Chloe and Emily being woken rudely in a tangle of blankets and cushions by Chloe’s alarm sounding at some ungodly hour.  Emily growled and grabbed Chloe’s phone off the table before reaching over her mom and dropping it on Chloe’s stomach. 

Beca whined as she rolled off Chloe, having somehow managed to curl into her friend’s side sometime during the night.  “Chlo what the fuck?”

  “Mom,” came Emily’s hoarse reprimand.

Chloe, having finally managed a coherent thought, switched the alarm off and rolled over the top of Beca, dragging Emily over as she tried to escape Beca’s grasp.  “Gotta open the café at 6, Flo’s already there baking so I have to go.”

Emily groaned and climbed on top of her mother and wrapping herself around Chloe, “Don’t go!”

  “Honey, Chloe still needs to go home and get dressed and have a shower…”

  “We have a shower and she can wear your clothes.  Can’t you stay for breakfast, Chloe?  Please?”

Chloe turned her head to glance at Beca, “Mind if I borrow one of your least plaid shirts?”

Beca swatted her with a pillow, “Be careful or I’ll make you do a walk of shame.  Not everything I own is plaid.”

Chloe laughed and let Emily move the pillow off her face, “Your mom is mean, Emily.”

  “She’s just in a bad mood coz you woke her up early and she’s gonna be alone for two days.  Will you let her hang out with you when I’m gone?”

  “Oh I suppose so,” Chloe said, not letting on that she’d already organised for Stacie and Ashley to cover her weekend shifts so she could keep Beca company. 

   “How long have you got?” Beca asked, trying to budge Emily closer to Chloe so she could get up.

Chloe checked her phone, “Bout an hour.”

 Beca stretched out as much as she could with Emily’s legs over her and Chloe’s shoulder under her head, “Guys, up… Em, you wanna go jump in your shower and I’ll get Chloe set for hers.”

  “Mom, Chloe’s a big girl.  She can shower on her own…”

 

***

 

So Ryan was actually on time to pick Emily up, which was a miracle considering his history.  Emily, being the gracious little brat that she was, managed to keep civil, even though Beca could see the anger dancing across her features.  Beca had to admit that she teared up a little.  She hated it when Emily was away, it felt like a little piece of her heart was missing.  As she left the airport, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**_Chloe Fricken Beale:_ ** _Plans? :D_

Beca scoffed, and punched out a reply, _Hot date ;)_

Beca chuckled as Chloe’s message bubble kept showing up, either she was writing a novel or she’d been thrown by Beca’s answer. 

**_Chloe Fricken Beale:_ ** _That’s too bad…  Me and my 12 cats are gonna hang out on the couch with Chinese and ice cream :P_

Beca grinned, _Date can wait…_

**_Chloe Fricken Beale:_ ** _I live above the café, so if you get lost I’m not helping._

 

The cab ride from the airport to the café was ridiculously long, punctuated by playful text messages from Chloe and the odd teasing message from Jesse.  After paying the driver, Beca walked to the left of the café, as instructed in a previous message.  She found the staircase easily, it certainly wasn’t overly visible unless you were looking for it.  There was a moment of panic when she hit the landing.  What if Chloe really did have twelve cats?  What if this was actually a _DATE date_ and she didn’t know? 

_Just knock on the damn door, Mitchell!_ Beca sucked a deep breath and knocked heavily.  She barely had to wait, the door was pulled open less than a minute later.

  “What?  Were you waiting by the door?” Beca queried, a smug smirk fixed in place.

  “Ah, no!  I was just walking past.  Possibly pacing,” Chloe rambled out.  She shook her head nervously and stepped to the side, “I don’t actually have twelve cats.”

  “Oh thank god!  I don’t know whether I could handle that much baggage,” Beca said.

  “So are you gonna come in or just stand out there in the cold?”

Beca laughed and stepped in, “Shut up.  So what are we doing if not playing with your cats?”

  “Well, I vaguely remember you saying that you hate movies, but what would you do if I told you that I have recordings of Jesse singing a Cyndi Lauper medley?”

Beca grinned and dropped onto a couch, “Probably anything you asked.  I’m just saying.”

  “And if it was inappropriate?” Chloe said, flicking the tv on.

  “Define inappropriate?” Beca countered with a smirk.

  “Touche.”

***

 

 By Sunday afternoon, Beca had only been by her house once to pick up some clean clothes.  It seemed terribly empty when Emily wasn’t stomping around practicing some new dance move she’d learned at that preppy, arts-school type kindergarten. 

Saturday had consisted of a meeting with Chloe’s BFF, Aubrey, a specialist divorce lawyer who had a talent for smoothing out messy custody cases.  The meeting went well, Aubrey suggesting always having someone with her when she dealt with Ryan about Emily, after she chastised Beca for letting Ryan bully her into this weekend’s trip.  Chloe had decided to tag along to the airport to pick Emily up. ( _“Aubrey’s orders!”  “Don’t you have twelve cats to go home to?”)_

  It was a long wait.  The plane was due to fly in around three pm, so to Beca and Chloe stopped in at a small café in the arrivals lounge.  In hindsight it was probably a bad idea, Beca spent every other minute staring at the arrivals board, prolonging the wait.  Chloe tried to take her mind off it, having uploaded a few of her videos of Jesse and Fat Amy in their a cappella glory onto her phone.  The closer it got to three o’clock, the more the tremors in Beca’s left hand showed. 

  “Come on Beca, look, the plane has landed, so it won’t be too long now,” Chloe said, she grabbed Beca’s hand, hoping that it might stop the twitching as passengers began trickling out of the hall.  

  “I’ve got a bad feeling, Chlo.  I don’t know what it is…”  Beca fell silent, blood draining from her face as the Arrivals board cleared the LA flight to the baggage area.  “We should have seen them by now.”

Chloe tightened her grip on Beca’s hand, “Hey, maybe they just got lost in the crowd.  You told Ryan you’d meet him here, so he’s probably just grabbing Em’s bags.”

Beca nodded still scanning the crowd, she knew she was more likely to see Ryan than Emily so she kept watch.  By four o’clock, Chloe could feel Beca panicking next to her, so in a hopeful attempt to calm her down, she stood up and said, “I’ll be right back.”  Beca nodded and sat put, knowing that Chloe would easily find her way back.

Chloe made a beeline for the first security guard she could find.  “Can I help you ma’am?”

  “I’m not sure.  My friend and I are here to pick up her daughter.  She was supposed to be on the three o’clock flight from LA with her father, but we haven’t seen either of them.”

The guard looked around and pointed out the airline kiosk, which was thankfully out of Beca’s line of sight.  “I’ll call ahead and let them know to expect you.”

Twenty minutes of arguing, a tearful phone call to Aubrey and a lot of pacing later, Chloe made her way back the café.  She took one look at Beca, whose hand was tapping out a rhythm on the tabletop, apparently to the annoyance of the patrons behind her, and steeled herself.  This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

  “Becs?”

Beca stood up and shouldered her bag, “They’re not here, are they?”

Chloe shook her head, “I just spoke to the airline, Emily and Ryan’s tickets were both cancelled Friday night.  I spoke to Bree, she said to get Ryan on the phone immediately and see if we can find out why they aren’t here.  If he doesn’t answer, or he blocks your calls, we’re cabbing it to Bree’s.”

Chloe watched Beca’s face crumble, “Why is he doing this, Chloe?  Why now?”

  “I don’t know, Becs.  Dial the number.”

Beca nodded, “Right.  Dialling now.”  She pulled her phone out and dialled Ryan’s number using the speakerphone.  _The number you have called is unreachable.  Please check the number and try again._  “Fuck.”

Dial.

_The number you have called is unreachable.  Please check the number and try again…_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... Part 5. Outlined, this story is roughly 8 chapter's long so hopefully everything will resolve itself nicely... maybe...

Aubrey had been pacing her apartment for the better part of an hour since she’d received a panicked phone call from Chloe regarding Beca’s daughter.  She had spoken to her father, who headed up the LA firm, but with the little information she had regarding the case.  Her hands were tied until Beca and Chloe turned up. 

From what Chloe had told her, Beca and her ex-husband had no custodial agreement, meaning there was little that Aubrey could do legally without getting courts involved.  She knew it was a bad idea to let Beca continue without an agreement after their first chat.  She felt awful for not preventing this, especially after hearing Chloe’s anguished voice on the phone. 

The wait was tortuous, Aubrey spent most of it scrubbing her kitchen and reshuffling the documents that she’d printed for Beca.  It was going to be at least tomorrow before they could get hold of a judge who’d consider signing an emergency access petition. 

Her phone rang, jogging her from her haze, she took a breath upon seeing the caller ID.  “Hey Jess…”

  _“Hey babe, you busy tonight?”_

_He doesn’t know?_   “Uh, yeah.  Something’s come up with work.  I… Jesse…”

  _“Hey, are you okay?”_

_Breathe, Aubrey.  You can fix this._  “Nothing I can fix, Jesse.  Have you spoken to Beca?”

  _“She was supposed to bring Emily over for a movie night, but I suppose she forgot after all the excitement with Em getting home.”_

Aubrey stretched her back, “Jesse, she’s probably gonna need you tonight.  Can you come over sometime soon?”

Jesse’s voice shifted slightly, the worry was evident, _“Aubrey, what’s happened?  Why hasn’t she called?  Is Emily all right?”_

  “I haven’t spoken to Beca.  I got a call from Chloe this afternoon.  Ryan cancelled today’s flights without telling Beca and we have no idea where Emily is.  Ryan isn’t answering calls so…”

  _“Fuck.  I knew he was an asshole but I didn’t think he’d resort to kidnapping!   Have you called the police?”_

  “Jesse, we can’t.  Ryan never agreed to a custody clause in the divorce settlement so he’s still completely entitled to full access to Emily…”

  _“That’s bullshit!”_

  “Jesse, I have a plan.  It could take a couple of days, and my dad has a few contacts in LA who will keep an eye on Emily once we find her, but I know we can do this.”  Saying it out loud to Jesse gave Aubrey the confidence to believe it.

  _“Ok, I’ve got Benji tonight though…”_

  “I understand.  I’ll let you know the second we have news.  I feel terrible for not helping Beca before this happened.”

  _“It’s not your fault, babe.  I gotta go.  Benji’s in the shower, probably getting all pruney by now.”_   Aubrey felt her cheeks crack into a smile for the first time since Chloe’s call, “Say goodnight to him for me.  Are we still taking him bowling next week?”

  _“Yeah, Thursday night, he’s excited.  I’ll call you after he’s in bed ok?”_

  “Yeah Jesse.  Talk later.”  She hung up the phone feeling so much more determined to get Emily back.  Walking over to the sink she realised that Chloe and Beca wouldn’t be too far off so she filled the jug and put it on to boil.  Sure enough, Chloe let herself and Beca into the apartment a few minutes later.  Aubrey watched Chloe lead Beca to the couch and sat her down, whispering soothing words.  Last time she’d seen Beca, she’d been so animated and playful albeit slightly stubborn and sarcastic.  It was a bit of a shock seeing her so flat. 

Chloe walked into the kitchen and quickly wrapped Aubrey in a hug, “I didn’t know what to do, Aubrey…”

  “You did the right thing, Chloe.  I can get her back.  It might take a few days, but she’ll be back in no time.”

  “I hope so…”

Aubrey held Chloe at arm’s length, “There is no chance that I’ll lose this, Chlo.  Dad has contacts in LA, so we’ll have eyes on Em at all times.  Here, take the tea over and I’ll organise the paperwork…”

 

After spending over an hour going through the paperwork for an emergency access petition and starting up the custodial agreement, Beca was looking slightly more hopeful.  She was currently tucked into Chloe’s side reading through some of the forms that Aubrey had just finished explaining. 

  “I’m just gonna go and call Dad and make sure they’ve got in contact with everyone on their end, okay?  Chlo, the spare room is set up for when you guys are ready for sleep.  I want to get the petition signed first thing in the morning.”  Chloe nodded and bid Aubrey goodnight as she ascended the stairs to her office.

  “Aubrey’s the best at this Becs.  We’ll be fine,” Chloe said.  She watched Beca’s face soften as she looked up.  “What?”

  “You said _we._ ”

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, “I just…”

  “You have been so helpful over the last few weeks.  I don’t know where I’d be without you right now.  Thank you.”

Beca put the papers back onto the coffee table and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder.  “You know you don’t have to thank me, right?  I know how much Emily means to you.  I’ve seen it.  You’re the best mom around and I hate that Ryan has tried to take that away from you… Is it kinda bad that I hope Emily is being as stubborn as she can be right now?”  That made Beca chuckle slightly.  “Want to head up to bed?  I’ll take the couch…”

Beca rolled her eyes, “I am distraught and as much as I hate the idea of cuddling, I think I need that tonight.  So unless you’re worried that I can’t keep my hands to myself, you’re not sleeping on the couch.”

 Chloe stood up and switched the overheads off, leaving the room bathed in soft lamp light, “Who said I was worried about _your_ hands?”

***

 

The next day was a long void of waiting and phone calls.  Beca woke earlier than usual, curled up against Chloe like she had been the last few mornings.  Chloe was out like a light, not moving when Beca left the room to find Aubrey on the phone in the kitchen.  Aubrey had already made three cups of coffee and had fresh muffins sitting on the bench.  She gave Beca a look and pushed the food closer as if to say _eat!_

Chloe came down moments later, making a beeline for the spare coffee cup.  By the time Aubrey got off the phone, Beca and Chloe had both finished their coffees and Beca was tossing crumbs across the counter at Chloe. 

  “Seriously, Beca?  I leave you two alone for five minutes…”

  “She was hungry, I wasn’t?” Beca tried.  Chloe just shook her head and emptied the crumbs onto the plate.

  “Everything good, Bree?” Chloe asked, not taking her eyes off Beca’s downcast face. 

  “Perfect.  Judge Howell’s secretary has fit me into a 9am appointment to get the petition signed.  Hopefully once we fax it through to father, he can escort Ryan and Emily to LAX.  If Ryan refuses to travel, which is still a possibility, do you have anyone who would be able to travel with her?”

  “I’ll go.  Aubrey, if I have to fly into LAX on my own, I will… I don’t…  I just want Emily home.”

Aubrey nodded, “Right.  I’ll ring Dad now, do you want to use my computer to book a flight just in case?”

Beca nodded, she didn’t know whether she was comfortable being alone with Ryan after this.  She was terrified that her temper would get the better of her.  “Yeah.  Thanks.  Um… Chloe?”

  “Yeah?”

  “Do you… um…  Would you come with me?  I’ll pay your ticket and everything… I’m just worried that… I don’t know…”

Chloe walked around the counter, “Let’s go book these tickets.”

***

Beca and Chloe’s flight landed in LAX at lunchtime and they were supposed to meet Mr Posen and Ryan at two pm for the _handover._ ( _“Really Bree?  She’s a kid, not a business acquisition.” “Chill Chloe, I know what she meant.”)_  They found the café that they were supposed to meet at fairly easily. Chloe had only just managed to get Beca to relax when two pm rolled around.  Chloe was the first to spot the trio, recognising Mr Posen immediately.  “Becs?”

  “Momma!  Chloe!” Beca teared up as she watched Ryan pull Emily back so she couldn’t run off.  “Let me go!”

Mr Posen said a few words to Ryan, who then let Emily free to run to the table.  “Oh, Emily!  I missed you baby!” Beca said, picking her words carefully so as not to upset Em.  It didn’t work.  Emily was sobbing into Beca’s shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around Chloe’s neck.

  “He said I wasn’t ever coming home to you!”

  “Well I’m here aren’t I?” Beca whispered.  She felt Emily nod and then said, “I have to go talk to daddy and Mr Posen.  Can you hang with Chloe for a bit?”

Chloe quickly shifted Emily’s weight.  She’d expected the little girl to put up a fight but she just clung on as desperately as she had to her mom.  “What’d you say if I bought you a milkshake, huh?”

Beca left the two girls and walked over to Ryan and Aubrey’s father.  “Mr Posen, thank you for everything you’ve done for Emily and me.”

Mr Posen nodded and turned to Ryan, “Mr Hardon, I will be sending your lawyer copies of the custodial agreement being written up by Beca and her lawyer.  This incident will have no bearing on the outcome of this considering your previous absence in Emily’s life however, be advised that if this does happen again, Ms Mitchell has full rights to have you charged with various offences that will be outlined in the discussed agreement.”

Ryan scoffed, “Let me guess, you’re fucking your lawyer too?”

  “Ms Mitchell’s lawyer is a partner in my NY firm and is also my daughter, so watch what you’re saying unless you want this to get messy.”

Beca took a deep breath, “You know, for a week there you had me fooled.  I thought you actually wanted to spend time with her but your just using her to hurt me.  It’s pathetic, Ryan.  Again, thank you Mr Posen, Chloe and I need to get Emily’s bag checked in.”

Ryan stared Beca down, “It’s not over Becs.  Just remember that.”

***

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but I figure that I owe you guys at least this much. Follow me on tumblr @ TheGrimLlama for updates on where I’m at :)

Emily’s transition after the incident on the weekend was rough.  She had not slept in her bed in three days and rather than rushing to the school gate as she usually did, she spent twenty minutes before classes clinging to Beca’s legs, only letting go once her teacher pried her away.  It broke Beca’s heart to see her normally well-adjusted child so anxious.  She was hoping desperately that spending tonight bowling with Benji and Uncle Jesse would chill little Emily out a little.

Beca arrived with Emily about ten minutes before they were supposed to meet the boys, but found Jesse already attempting to teach Benji the art of shoe tying.  Benji spotted them first, calling out to Emily and almost landing face first on the floor in his haste. 

Jesse looked up and smiled.  He finished tying Benji’s shoe and picked Emily up, swinging her around until she squealed, “Put me down! Uncle Jesse, I’ll spew!”

Beca giggled and bent down to hug Benji, ruffling his hair, “How was the week at your mom’s?”

Benji shrugged, “It was ok.  Her new boyfriend took me to a baseball game.  Then I got hit in the head with the ball…?”   Beca bit her lip to hide the giggle, Benji was about as athletic as a wooden post.  He took after his father in that aspect.  Benji pulled his fringe back, attempting to show Beca the fading bruise on his hairline.  He quickly lost interest as he spotted someone else entering the bowling alley.  “Auntie Aubrey!”

Beca couldn’t hid the smirk as she spun around, ready to give Aubrey a good ribbing.  The smirk slid off her face as Aubrey threw her a wink and picked Benji up.  Chloe was standing uncomfortably beside Aubrey, as though wondering whether or not she was actually welcome.

  “Chloe!”  Beca was nearly knocked off her feet as Emily bolted past her, and latched on to Chloe’s legs.  Chloe swung Emily onto her hip and walked over to Beca, leaving Aubrey and Benji to make their way to the counter for Aubrey’s shoes. 

  “Sorry, Aubrey asked me to come.  She never actually mentioned that you guys and Jesse and Benji would be here…”

  “Are you actually apologising for removing the awkward third wheel vibe?” Beca said, pushing Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe shrugged, “Well when you put it that way…  Have you girls got shoes yet?”

Emily piped up, “We just got here too!  Momma never said you were coming.”

  “Well, Momma didn’t know,” Chloe answered with a wink.  “Is it ok that I’m here?”

Emily scrunched her face up, “Seriously?  Momma, I can’t tell if she’s seriously asking me this…”

Beca chuckled at the horrified look on Chloe’s face, “She’s seriously asking, sweetie, and I think you’re worrying her.”

  “I’m sorry, Chloe…  I was just teasing.  I want you here,” Chloe grinned as Emily leaned up and whispered something into her ear. 

  “Well then, are we going to sort out our shoes or what?” Chloe hooked her arm through Beca’s as she walked passed.  “So, have you grown out of kids sizes yet, Short stuff?”

  “Rude.  Just rude,” Beca said, pulling her purse out and giving her and Emily’s shoe size to the attendant, “And whatever size the firecracker needs.”

  “You aren’t paying for me, Beca…”

Beca nodded at the attendant, “Do you think it’s appropriate for a young lady to pay for her own shoes on a date?”

The attendant shook his head at Chloe, who sighed and gave him her size.  Chloe let Emily take her shoes and run to Jesse, “You know, if I’d have known this was a date, I would have dressed up…”

  “Would you have actually turned up if I asked you on a date?” Beca shot back, a grin sneaking its way across her mouth.

  “You’re right… I probably wouldn’t have.  Good thing you don’t have the lady balls to actually ask me out,” Chloe replied.

They quickly slipped their shoes on and joined the rest of the group, Jesse rolled his eyes and nudged Beca, “About time, you two.”  Beca walked over to him and dropped their street shoes by the table.

  “Hey, you caught me off guard, dude!”

  “Pfft, off guard?  Does she make you nervous or something?”

Beca grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, kinda…”

Jesse laughed loudly, catching the attention of the two children who were crawling under Aubrey’s chair and grabbing at her ankles.  “We’d better go rescue Aubrey,” Beca said, shaking her head pointedly at her daughter.

Jesse gave Beca a side eye and nodded at Chloe, who seemed to be encouraging the behaviour from across the lane, “Looks like somebody else is the instigator here…”

  “Oi, Beale! Stop turning my kid into a brat,” Beca said, sitting heavily next to her. 

Chloe grinned and stuck her tongue out, “Not my fault she’s awesome.”

 

Sure enough, seeing Benji outside of school hours cheered Emily up immensely.  She was bouncing around the bowling alley dragging Benji from the arcade while the adults were up and back to the lanes. 

By the end of two games, Beca had lost miserably to Chloe and Jesse, so was stuck with the ice cream bill.  Emily and Benji were curled up on Aubrey and Chloe, their sleeping faces covered in rainbow ice cream.  Beca nudged Chloe lightly, “Are you sure you’re ok with her?”

Chloe chuckled, “Honestly, I don’t think you’ll be getting her back anytime soon.  She’s latched on like a sloth.” 

Beca laughed, “You’ll just have to come home with us then.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure that’s entirely appropriate Mitchell…”

  “Well considering this is… what?  The ninth? Tenth date?”

Chloe laughed, “When did these _dates_ happen and why wasn’t I invited?”

Aubrey looked up, “Actually Chlo, that might be a good idea.  I’m going to head back to Jesse’s tonight, so it saves you catching a cab into the city alone.”

Jesse wiggled his eyebrows at Chloe, earning him a slap from Beca, “You totally planned this, didn’t you?”

  “I didn’t even know Aubrey invited you!  But if you want to get in a cab with a seedy New Yorker, feel free,” Beca answered with a wink.”

***

 

The cab ride back to Beca’s house was pleasantly quiet.  Emily still had a vice grip on Chloe’s arm when they arrived back at the house, so instead of trying to pry the little girl off, Chloe lifted her up and carried her into the house. 

  “She’s not gonna let go anytime soon, so you might as well crash in my room with us.  Do you have an early start at the café tomorrow?” Beca asked.  She took Chloe’s free hand and led her up the stairs to the room. 

  “No, I’m closing tomorrow, so I don’t start until lunch time.  I can drop Emily off if you want to get an early start?”

  Beca chuckled and took two sets of sweats from her dresser she threw one at Chloe, who frowned as the clothes hit her in the face.  “Nah, it’s ok.  I actually don’t have much to do until Taylor gets back into town next week.”  She changed quickly, watching in the mirror as Chloe attempted to deposit Emily onto the bed.  She chuckled as Emily’s legs wrapped around Chloe’s waist.  Chloe tried to untangle Emily’s legs but Emily sleepily reached up and wrapped her arms back around Chloe’s neck.  “That’s not gonna work, Chlo.”

Chloe frowned, “Teach me the ways, oh great one…”

Beca took Emily from Chloe fairly easily with a few whispers and laid her down on the pillows, “Honey, let go of Momma now.”  Emily’s arms slowly released Beca’s neck and curled around the teddy bear that Beca had offered.  Beca held her arms out cockily and smirked at Chloe.  “And that’s how it’s done.  You’re welcome.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I’m going to change.  You know you’re insufferably smug sometimes, right?”

  “Yeah, I know.”

***

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) The more you review the faster I type :P

_BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ…. BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ…_

Beca groaned loudly, stretching against the two sets of arms trapping her to the bed.  She cracked an eye open and noticed her phone vibrating across the bedside table.  She took a moment to assess her position and lifted Emily’s arm from around her waist before leaning across Chloe to grab the _still ringing_ phone. 

Chloe shifted under her, “If this is the wakeup call I get every morning, I’m moving in…”  Beca blushed and nudged Chloe.  She hadn’t factored in the fact that her breasts were pressed against Chloe’s face. 

  “What?” she hissed as she accepted the call and rolled back into the small gap between her friend and the small human who seemed to have claimed eighty percent of the mattress. 

_“Becky, tell me you’ve seen the news!”_

  “Luke, it is eight in the morning…  Shit… I need to get up and get Emily ready for day care.”

  _“Is day care lunch more important than finding out that someone has earned six Grammy nominations?”_

Beca shot up, earning twin disgruntled groans from the two girls in the bed next to her, “Don’t fucking play with me, Luke.  What the fuck?”

  “Momma!”

  “Yeah Becs, watch your mouth… It’s too early for these little ears to be corrupted…”

  _“Becky?  Is that… Is Chloe there?  Did she….”_

  “Focus Luke!  Six nominations?  Who?”  Chloe sat up and rolled over Emily, who was giggling.  She grabbed her own phone and quickly opened the twitter app before squealing and tackling Beca onto the mattress and holding the phone in her face.

_Beca Mitchell, 6 time Grammy Nominee…_

  “Is this real Luke?  I have a very excited redhead sitting on me shoving a rather interesting tweet in my face… Did I get nominated?”

  _“Six fucking nominations Beca!  Six!  I hope Chloe is ready for the shitstorm that the paps are gonna stir up now…”_

  “Ok… I’ll talk to her, but I really need to get Emily out of bed.  I’ll see you all this afternoon.”

Beca placed the phone back on the table, and looked over at Emily, whose face was filled with curiosity.  “Momma’s going to a party next year, Em!” 

  “The Gwammy’s?”

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, “How were you not expecting this?”

Beca shrugged, “I guess I was trying not to get my hopes up?”  Chloe grabbed Emily and dragged her into the hug, “Come on, you two.  We have to get small fry to kindy.”

***

 

After dropping Emily of to Kindy, Beca and Chloe stopped off at the café, deciding to celebrate Beca’s nominations with coffee and brownies.  Chloe insisted on paying, even though no cash actually changed hands between her and Stacie, who had squealed and hugged Beca the moment that she’d spotted the two women. 

They sat quietly in their usual booth, chatting quietly about Aubrey and Jesse’s relationship.  Finally, Beca couldn’t help it.  She grinned at Chloe, “So…”

  “So?”

  “If I’m nominated for Grammy’s, yes, plural…. I’m gonna need a date.”  Chloe leaned back in her chair.  She was willing herself to play it cool.

  “Yeah, probably.  I mean, the ceremony isn’t until February, so you’ll probably find someone by then…”

  “What if I think I’ve already found a date?” Beca said, rolling her eyes. 

  “Well, I’d suggest you ask them before they start sprouting grey hairs.”

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe, who was still warring with herself to _keep cool_.  “You’re right… Stacie!”

Chloe’s jaw dropped, as Beca swaggered over.  Stacie looked up from the counter, “Yeah?”

Beca smirked, “Do you think Chloe would go to the Grammy’s if I asked.  I’m just stirring her right now.”

  “Yes!” Stacie screamed, drawing the attention of the entire store. 

Beca slid back into the booth, “Stacie said it’s ok if I ask you out.”

Chloe choked on her coffee, reaching over and smacking Beca’s arm.  “That was not cool!”

  “Jealous Chloe is cute as fuck.  You should’ve seen your face.” 

  “I wasn’t jealous.  I was just thinking of ways to accidently kill Stacie in her sleep…”  Beca laughed at the smug look on Chloe’s face, “It’s about time you grew some lady balls, Mitchell.”

Beca threw a brownie crumb at Chloe, “You have had plenty of opportunities to ask me out yourself so don’t go turning this back on me…”

Chloe shrugged, “I just figured that I made the effort to introduce myself so you should be the one to make the next move.”

  “Is that so?”

Chloe nodded, stealing the last bite of the dessert of the plate.  “It’s only fair.”

  “You know what’s not fair?” Beca said, beckoning Chloe forward.  Chloe leaned across the table, “You always steal the last piece of brownie, dude.  It’s not cool.” 

  “You’ll just have to beat me to it, next time…”

Beca slid a hand behind Chloe’s neck, “Or I could just take it back…”  She leaned forward and kissed Chloe softly.  Chloe chuckled as an excited cheer came from the vicinity of the coffee machine.  She flipped Stacie off, returning the kiss with gusto.  She’d been waiting for this for weeks.  Beca pulled away as a flash broke through the window.

Beca swore under her breath, “Are you prepared for the crap the comes with being my girlfriend, Chloe Beale?”

  “I’m a big girl, Becs.  I think I can handle a little name calling…”

Beca flipped off the group of paparazzi that had gathered outside and turned back to Chloe, “Wanna get out of here?  We still have a couple of hours before you have to work?”

Chloe chuckled, “What are you suggesting, Mitchell?”

Beca blushed, “Don’t… I was just thinking that these cameras are going to get annoying soon.”

Chloe winked, “We’ll sneak out the back door and head upstairs.”

***

 

By the time Beca had arrived at work around midday, rumours of her relationship with Chloe had already begun to circulate over gossip sites and twitter.  Die-hard DJ BMitch fans had even gone so far as to dub the couple _Bechloe._   They’d kissed once and they already had a bloody ship name.

Beca figured laying low around the studio would be her best course of action, so she attempted to sneak past a snoozing Fat Amy at Reception and cringed when she heard kissing noises and a chuckle from behind the desk. 

She rolled her eyes and threw Amy an obscene hand gesture, “You’d think that my being nominated for a Grammy would trump news about a relationship that may or may not be happening…”

  “Well, judging by this lovely pap snap of you sucking face with Ginge, I think it’s pretty safe to say that it may well be happening.” 

Beca groaned and pressed the elevator button several more times in quick succession, willing it to speed up.  She sighed as the light above her lit and the doors slid open.  Her relief was short lived though, as a smirking Luke and grinning Jesse dragged her into the elevator.

  “Lovely day, Becs.”

  “Yeah!  How was your morning with Miss Beale?”

Beca leaned her forehead against the wall, trying her best to ignore the two men, “Were you two waiting for this?”

Jesse slapped her on the back, “Fat Amy called the second she saw you pull up out front.  So!  Not only are you nominated for a shit tonne of Grammy’s, rumour has it, miss Mitchell, that you are no longer single.”

  “Well rumours would be correct.  Don’t make it weird…”

 _Too late,_ she thought as the men- _boys, clearly_ \- high fived each other, jumping and cheering, even though the elevator was swaying dangerously under their feet.

  “I ordered a cake!” Jesse said, stepping out into the hall.

  “And I added to the cake,” Luke said with a smirk.  He led Beca into the kitchen where many of the staff were already gathered.  Clearly the promise of cake outweighed their fear of Beca’s wrath.  She fought the blush that appeared as her colleagues cheered for her.  It wasn’t Beca’s first award nomination, but it was certainly her most prestigious.  She looked down at the cake.  It was a cheap mud slab from the bakery down the street with the words _Congrats on the Grammys BMitch!_ Iced across the top.  She chuckled as she notice the words _And also the girl_ were squeezed into the bottom corner, clearly added hastily in the last minutes.   

  “Uh… Thanks guys…  I hope you’re not expecting a speech because clearly I’m awesome and I’m gonna need to save up these words for February so… Also… Who the fuck added this?”

  “Told you I added to it…”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Beca walked into the office around nine.  Her day had been fairly regular up until now.  She’d stopped by Brew to visit Chloe and grab a coffee for herself and Taylor, who was due in at the same time, but had messaged her in typical Taylor fashion.  She was hungover and running a little late.  Beca chuckled at the message she’d received: 

**_Taylor:  Totes omw… Karlie and I now have shares in Cuervo… plz be nice to me…_ **

She slipped into the studio, waving at Amy and the new security guard, who she’d not yet met.  The halls were empty, which was strange for this time of the morning, but then again, it was Friday morning so maybe not.  She ducked her head into Luke’s office, he was passed out, face pressed against a stack of papers, hand wrapped around a suspiciously familiar thumb drive.  She shook her head and switched the red _occupied_ sign on.  Luke had probably been at work since he’d messaged Beca at two AM.  Maybe the sign would allow him to catch up on a few hours sleep.

Beca’s phone vibrated in her pocket, she fumbled slightly with the coffee carrier, slipping the phone out.

**_Taylor:  How did I beat you here?_ **

She was about to punch in a reply when her phone buzzed again.

**_Taylor:  Bitch where my coffee?_ **

Beca kicked the studio door open with a bang.  There was a surprised shriek from inside followed by the unmistakable sound of a computer chair tipping, dumping its occupant on the carpet with a dull thud.  Beca laughed, “Karma for calling me a bitch when I’ve brought you caffeine.”  She dropped into her chair and quickly setting up her laptop and ignoring Taylor, who was still laying on the floor, laughing at her own clumsiness. 

She’d made huge progress with the tracks that they’d already laid down and was looking forward to getting her client’s opinion on a couple of transitions that she’d created.  Taylor slid back onto her chair, reaching for one of the coffee cups.  “You okay there, Tay?”

  “Sshhh… No talking until your girlfriend wakes me up…”

Beca laughed, “Unfortunately for you, Stacie made this, not Chloe.  And how the hell did you…”  
Taylor glared at Beca, taking another draught of the coffee.  Clearly, Taylor was as much of a morning person as Beca was.  Finally, Taylor pulled out her phone with a flourish and opened the messaging app. 

Beca rolled her eyes, of course Taylor and Chloe had hit it off. 

**_Taylor:  Excuuuuuuuuuse me!  Why am I finding out from Perez that you’ve shacked up with my producer!?_ **

**_Chloe:  Uhh… Because they papped our first kiss?  Sorry?_ **

**_Taylor:  You should be!  I feel like I’m being left out of the loop here…  Sooo… How was it? ;)_ **

**_Chloe:  Ugh… You’re such a perv!_ **

**_Chloe:  We haven’t got that far yet…_ **

Taylor raised an eyebrow, “So… How the hell have you kept your hands off that?”

  “Well, for starters… We can’t just… It’s not… Ugh!  I’m not discussing my sex life with you!”

Taylor snorted into her cup, “You mean lack of.”

Beca frowned, Taylor had a very good point.  “Don’t start.  We’re just…  She’s so perfect.  I don’t want to ruin it.”

  “Aw, are you in love with her?”  
There was a moment of silence.  These silences were one thing she loved about working with Taylor.  There was no need to talk, and Taylor always gave her time to think about any answers that she might give, without judging.  The more she thought about her feelings for Chloe, the more she found herself agreeing with Taylor’s assessment.  “You know, I think so.  I mean… I’ve only known her properly for a month…  Shit… That’s so fast.  Is it too fast?”

Taylor flicked Beca’s forehead, “Are you actually asking me that?  Do you realise who you’re talking to?”

Beca chuckled, Taylor had a reputation for falling hard and fast for her beaus.   “Hm, good point.  She’s coming to the Grammy’s with me...”

  “Which is a good sign that she’s not just using you for your looks or sexual prowess… Well, we know it’s certainly not the second…” Beca kicked the castors on Taylor’s chair sending her scooting across the studio. 

  “Are we actually gonna get any work done today or what?”

***

 

After what was close to five hours of non-stop recording, Beca needed a break.  She’s offered to take Taylor for lunch but they’d decided instead to just grab some coffee and sandwiches to eat in the studio.  Beca had left Taylor in the office while she’d ducked out to the little sandwich shop next door.  As she stepped out of the elevator, Beca cringed as she heard someone running up behind her.

“Becky!”

Beca rolled her eyes and stopped walking, “What Luke?”

Luke caught up to her and held his phone out, “Ellen’s on the phone.  Think you can be in Cali for taping next Friday?”

Beca groaned, she’d have to find a sitter for Emily…  She took the phone from Luke, “Sup old fart…”

  “Becky!”  Beca grinned at the horrified look that had crossed Luke’s face.

_“Is that any way to treat an old friend?”_

  “You’d know better than I… I don’t have many _old friends_ …”

Ellen laughed into the receiver, _“I suppose I walked into that one…  So anyway… I have an opening on the show next week and I hear you and Taylor are doing some amazing things together at the moment.  Any chance you’d want to do a segment? Tay will also be there, so we can maybe mash it together…  I can organise Pattie to watch Emily if you’re worried about finding a sitter…”_

  “It’s cool, I’m sure Chloe can handle her for three days…”  
  _“Chloe?  Is there… Is Chloe the name of that gorgeous redhead I’ve seen you snapped with?”_

Beca chuckled, “Yeah, that’s Chlo…  I’ll give her a call in a bit to see if I’ll need to bring Emily along.  Put me down as a yeah, I’ll let you know whether I’ll need Pattie’s child rearing expertise or not by this afternoon.”

 _“Yes!  Well, I will talk to you this afternoon.  Get back to work so you have something to release to me on Friday.”_ Beca laughed and hung up the phone.  She handed it back to Luke, who’d been leaning patiently against the wall. 

  “I’m gonna need a couple of days off next week…”

  “Do you think I’d say no?  Gosh Becky, this is huge!  You realise you’ve made it right?” 

Beca nodded, “Pretty sure that’s a given considering Taylor is waiting for me in the booth…  Yes, I will make sure that I drop the labels name a few times.  I gotta go get some work done.”

***

 

“Beca, you realise it’s two thirty right?”

Beca swore under her breath and looked up at Taylor, who was tapping her watch.  “Uh, shit… Crap… Let me see if Chloe can grab Em.” 

Taylor nodded and replaced the guitar she’d picked up.

Beca quickly dialled Chloe’s number, “Hey babe.”

  _“What’d you forget nerd?”_

  “What makes you think I’ve forgotten anything?  I’m just calling because…  Ok, that sounds flimsy, even to me…  Are you busy right now?”

_“Uh, I’m just leaving the café, why?”_

  “Any chance you’d be willing to swing by the school and collect the small one?  Taylor is being a total diva…”  
  “Oh piss off, you totally forgot, Bec.  She’s lying Chloe!” Taylor called.

Beca flipped her off from behind the glass and turned off her microphone. 

_“Hey Tay!  And yes, that’s fine.  I’ll head over there now.  Want me to bring you guys coffee after?”_

  “Uh you’re a lifesaver, I love you…”

_“Huh, I could totally get used to hearing that…  See you soon.”_

Beca dropped the phone as Chloe hung up.  She watched Taylor peer out through the door… “You totally just dropped the L-bomb on her…”

  “I know…  What the fuck…?  I’m… This is your fault for putting that ridiculous notion in my head…”

  “Hey, don’t blame me for your loose lips…”

  “Please never say that again.”

  “You’re right.  It was gross.”

***

 

Rumours of DJ BMitch’s relationship with a mysterious redhead spread like wildfire over the last few weeks.  Surprisingly enough, Chloe was almost fine with the rumours while she was with Beca, taking it in her stride with a squeeze of Beca’s hand.  She’d had her reservations at first.  Especially after their first kiss was plastered across the tabloids twenty minutes after the event.  Once Beca had talked her through the ins and outs and had assured Chloe that Beca wasn’t famous enough for it to be an issue, she was okay.  She trusted Beca. 

Their relationship was so smooth and effortless that sometimes Chloe wondered whether it was an elaborate prank.  At least, she had until this afternoon when Beca had said the L-word during a quick phone call.  It had taken Chloe by surprise, so much so that she’d not even said it back.  Now she was feeling remarkably shitty for _not_ saying it back, even though she wasn’t quite sure whether Beca had meant to say it or not.  Either way, she’d have to have a long discussion with her girlfriend after Emily went to bed. 

She walked towards Emily’s school, not even noticing the path that she’d taken once she’d popped her headphones on.  Chloe turned up at five to three, sitting by the gate, a few paces away from a group of older mothers, who were chatting obnoxiously amongst themselves. 

Taking her phone from her pocket, Chloe sent a quick text to her girlfriend, _The Mom-club are staring…_   The reply was almost instant.

Chloe could almost imagine Beca’s eye roll, **_Yeah, they do that…_**

  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you here for?”

Chloe looked up, pocketing her phone and smiling politely at the woman who had approached from the group.  “Oh, I’m Chloe.  I’m picking up Emily Mitchell…”

  “Emily Mitchell, huh?  Are you on her emergency collection list?”

Chloe frowned slightly.  She wasn’t sure what that meant, but would definitely ask Beca later, “Uh, I’m not sure?”

The woman in front of her scoffed and flipped her blonde hair back towards the group of women, who were not even hiding the fact that they were clearly listening.  “Chloe- was it?  The faculty at the school take this type of thing very seriously.  I’m not entirely sure how comfortable I’d be to just allow you to take Emily… Especially since, I’ve never once heard Beca mention you…”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, _what a bitch!_   She couldn’t help the sharp reply that rolled off her tongue.  Beca would be proud.  “Could be because she avoids you like the plague.  I’ve heard about you and your little clique…”

  “Chloe!” Chloe sighed in relief as she heard Jesse’s voice.  She smiled up at him as he patted her on the shoulder and grinned at the woman who was now glaring openly. 

  “You know this woman, Jesse?  Because she’s not on Emily’s emergency collection list…”

Jesse laughed.  Loudly.  Chloe wondered for a moment whether he’d lost it.  Then he spoke, “Really?  That’s funny, coz I know Beca put Chloe on the list nearly a month ago.  I was in the office at the time.  She’s Beca’s girlfriend.”

  “What?” If anything, Jesse’s answer made Erica a little more uncomfortable.  Her gaze swept over Chloe, “Girlfriend?”

Chloe rolled her eyes as a shrill ringing broke Erica’s train of thought.  Erica turned on her heel, returning to the group, who continued to stare.  Chloe shook her head and watched the doors swing open as the Preschoolers were led out in neat rows.  Chloe grinned as Emily broke the line first, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.  “Chloe!” 

Chloe squatted down and caught Emily, almost falling over with the momentum of the little girl’s run, “Hey Squirt!  Momma got caught up at work.  Wanna go surprise her?”

Emily nodded, “Yeah!  Hey Uncle Jesse!” 

Jesse ran a hand over Emily’s hair, and greeted Benji with a hug. “Hey Munchkin!  I gotta get Benji to his mom’s but tell your mom that Aubrey and I are going to have brunch tomorrow if you guys want to come.”

  “Yes sir!  You’re not working tomorrow, are you Chloe?”

Chloe winked at Emily, “I don’t work weekends anymore.  Gotta have time for my girls…”

Emily bounced excitedly and waved as Jesse and Benji got in their car.   “Are we gonna walk to the Studio?”

  “How about we walk to Brew and grab some coffee for Momma and order some pizzas?  They’ve been working extra hard today so Mom can spend the weekend with us.”

***

 

  “Momma, we brought coffee and pizza!”

Beca looked up from the computer and smiled as the small girl pushed her way into the studio.  She was still carting her backpack, which reached the backs of her knees.  It was adorable.  Emily dumped the bag in the corner.

  “Did I hear pizza?”

 “Taylor!”

  “Hey Emily!  Did you bring enough pizza for me?”

Emily crossed her arms and frowned, “It’s gonna cost ya…”

  “Emily, stop being a brat and hug me,” Beca said.  Emily hugged her tightly, “Where’s Chloe?”

Emily giggled and pointed towards the door as Chloe entered the room, three pizza boxes and a coffee carrier in her arms, “Had to sneak past security… Apparently Emily isn’t enough to get me into this place…”

Beca tapped her forehead, “Remind me to get you on the visitors list, sorry.”  Chloe smiled and dropped a kiss onto Beca’s forehead, “It’s fine.  I bribed Amy with pizza, and she flirted with security while I snuck in…”

  “Oh, clever!  How was work?”

  “It was fine.  I got into a bit of an altercation at the school though.  You never told me I was on Emily’s contact list…”

  “Anything else you wanna tell her, Beca?”  Taylor said, taking the pizza boxes from Chloe. 

  “Mind your own business, dude or I’ll auto tune that little improv you did earlier.  They’d eat that shit up on youtube…”

  “Oh my god… You could totally go all Hanson and secret track that shit…”  Beca frowned at Chloe, holding up a finger in warning.

  “Chloe, don’t give her ideas… do you realise how much work that’d take?”

***

 

Beca had invited Chloe around after they’d finished at the studio.  Emily had fallen asleep in the cab halfway home, given that it was almost half past eight, it wasn’t surprising. 

The ride home was filled with comfortable silence, Emily snoring lightly as she snuggled into Beca’s side.  “So Jesse texted me, said Erica was giving you a bit of a hard time.  Sorry about that…”

Chloe smiled at Beca, “It’s fine.  I’m actually not mad, I mean, at least I know some weirdo can’t go and grab Emily from outside the gate.”

  “Yeah, that’s probably not why she did it.  She’s a bitch.”  
Chloe laughed at the face Beca pulled, “It’s fine.  Did you have a fling with her or something?”  Chloe watched Beca’s cheeks turn slightly pink and laughed, “Oh my God!  You totally did!”

  “Ssh!  It was... like, one time?”

Chloe finally put two and two together, “That explains the look she gave me when Jesse called me your girlfriend.  Which reminds me…  We need to have a little chat after we put this one to bed.”

Beca frowned, “Those words are never good.”

  “Relax Becs.  Pay the driver, I’ll go take Em up to her room.”  Beca reached into her purse and handed Chloe the house key. 

In the time it took Chloe to put Emily into her own bed, a skill that she’d finally mastered last week, Beca had worked herself into a panic.  She was sitting at the breakfast bar, mentally replaying every conversation that she’d had with Chloe over the last few days.  When Chloe finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she chuckled.  Beca looked terrible. 

  “I thought I told you to relax?” 

Beca leaned back, sinking into Chloe’s arms, “I’m not in trouble?”

Chloe shook her head and dropped a kiss onto Beca’s shoulder, “Uh, the opposite actually.”

  “Oh?”

  “You dropped a pretty big phrase on me earlier…”  
Beca groaned, “Yeah… I’m sorry.  It just… Slipped out?”

  “I never said it was a bad thing.  It just caught me off guard.” Chloe spun the chair around and stepped into the gap between Beca’s knees, “I always thought you’d say it after seeing me naked for some reason…”

  “You’re pretty confident about that…”

  “I have reason to be,” Chloe answered.  “You know this is the first time that Emily has slept in her own bed while I’ve visited…”

Beca raised an eyebrow, there was a definite hint in Chloe’s voice, “Are you saying we should rectify the slight problem that I’m seeing with this?”

  “The problem being we’re both still clothed?”

Beca grinned at her, “Your words, not mine.”

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to pelt my lazy ass with tomatoes... apologies for the wait...

The walk to Beca’s bedroom was filled with awkward fumbling and giggling as the two attempted to navigate the stairs, hands still wrapped around each other.  To say that Beca was nervous would be an understatement.  She was could feel her heart racing in her ribcage, hammering a familiar rhythm, one that she’d recently come to associate with Chloe.  It wasn’t new for her, having a girlfriend.  She’d had several over the last few years.  But there was something different about Chloe.  Something that made her feel like this first time, might be her last.

She hesitated, hand hovering over the door handle as Chloe dropped soft kisses down the side of her neck.   “Becs… I was kinda hoping that you’d be naked by now…”

Beca laughed, “I’m sorry, I’m just… We’re not rushing this?”

Chloe groaned, “Any slower and I may begin to wonder whether or not you know what you’re doing.”

Beca swung the door open, playfully challenging Chloe, “Excuse me?”  
  “Just making an observation…” Chloe glanced over her shoulder, adding an extra sway to her hips as she made her way over to the bed.  “You know, Beca…”

Whatever Chloe was about to say was cut off with a yelp as Beca crossed the room in two steps, giggling as she tackled the taller woman onto to comforter.  “Ssh… If you want this to go any further, you will need to be quiet…”

 Chloe bit her lip, trying to stop the laughter that she was desperate to hold in.  “So, is that a thing for you?  Keeping your girlfriend quiet?”

  “No…” Beca chuckled, sliding her hands under Chloe’s shirt, “I just don’t want you and your big mouth to wake up Emily...” 

Chloe sat up, pulling her shirt over her head in one swift move.  She watched as Beca’s eyes darkened, nearly mimicking the night sky.  “Can we just focus on the task at hand please?”

  “Are we focusing on the task or the hands?” Beca countered with a smirk.  She quickly shrugged out of her blouse, the buttons had somehow already freed themselves, somewhere between the kitchen and her current position, straddling Chloe’s lap. 

  “Stop talking,” Chloe giggled.  She wrapped a hand around Beca’s neck, her lips ghosting along Beca’s jaw.

Any thoughts that they may have had previously, were quickly dispelled by the creak of the bedroom door and a tiny voice, “Momma?”

Beca groaned and quickly grabbed Chloe’s shirt, “Hey, baby, you wanna just give us a minute?”

Chloe dropped back onto the bed, covering a groan with Beca’s shirt.  “Well, it was worth a shot right?”

Beca snorted and helped Chloe back into her shirt.  “It really was.”

 

After replacing her shirt, Beca knelt beside the bedroom door, “You ok, Smol?”

Emily glanced into the small gap by the door, “Had a bad dream.   Can I sleep in here?”

Chloe slipped under the blankets and patted the bed next to her, “Come on Em.  Tell us what happened.”

Emily smiled hopefully at Beca, “Can I?”

  “Sure, Bug.  Go on.”

Emily shuffled over to the bed, climbing in and snuggling up close to Chloe, “You’re staying here right?”

Chloe looked up at Beca, who shrugged and flipped the light switch.  Chloe felt a small hand twist itself into her shirt as the room was plunged into darkness.  “I will be around as long as you and your mom want me here, okay?”

Chloe barely noticed the bed dip when Beca joined them, she was too busy running her fingers through Emily’s hair.

  “Daddy says you’re gonna leave….  He… He said that he’s going to take me away from Momma and you…”

  “Emily, you listen to me honey.  Your daddy is very much mistaken.  If you don’t want to go to daddy’s house, no one will force you.  Chloe and I, we’re not going anywhere.  And neither are you,” Chloe smiled as Emily’s giggles filled the dark room.  Beca must have tickled her. 

  “Em?  You want Momma to sing us a song?” there was a soft groan from Beca’s side of the bed followed by a murmur of agreement.  A few beats of silence followed, and were finally broken by a soft alto voice singing a song that Chloe had never heard.  She’d have to ask Beca about it in the morning.  

  

 

 

 

***

 

 

  “Cab is eight minutes away.  Have you got everything?”

Beca casually checked her luggage and zipped the bag shut.  “Yes.”

  “Mom… Laptop charger,” Beca looked up.  Emily was standing on the other side of the bed, one hand on her hip while she brandished the cord in the other. 

  “Thank you Squirt.  That would’ve been a disaster.”  Beca reached across the bed, taking the cord and placing it in the top zipper of the bag.  “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

Chloe crossed her arms and sighed, “For the last time, we are going to be fine.  And if you don’t hurry your cute butt you’re going to be late…”

Emily’s giggles cut through the end of Chloe’s statement, “Chloe promised me pizza and ice cream…”  Chloe fixed Emily with a stare, clearly it was not a promise that Beca was meant to hear.  “Whoops?”

  “Yeah, whoops…  That was between you and me, kiddo…”

Emily’s giggles continued, “I’m not sorry.”

  “So this is how you won my kid over, Beale… Junk food?”

Beca shouldered her laptop bag and poked Chloe in the stomach.  “I’m the fun one,” Chloe added with a wink. 

  “She’s got that right,” Emily whispered conspiratorially. 

Beca held a hand up, “I see how it is… Well then, I’m out of here.  Have fun without me losers.”

   “Momma!  Don’t go without a cuddle!” Emily yelled jumping across the bed. 

Beca huffed theatrically, “Fine…”  She picked Emily up and squeezed her tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair, “All right, tiny nerd.  Be good for Chloe.”

  “I will.”

  “And big nerd, please remember that eight pm is bedtime and absolutely no coffee within three hours of my return.  Ok?”

Chloe laughed, “Go.  We’ll be fine.  Go and be famous.” She took Emily from Beca, getting in close enough to drop a kiss onto her mouth (“Ew!”)

  “Ok, I’m going.”  Beca kissed Emily again, and hugged Chloe, “I love you both.  Please behave.”

  “Was that directed at me or her?” Chloe laughed, following Beca out onto the balcony. 

  “It was directed at both of you.  I’ll send you a text when I get in,” Beca said.  She hesitated a moment, before wrapping herself back around Chloe and Emily.  “I’m gonna miss you.”

  “Well, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home to us.  Get going, Em and I will be fine.”

  “Ok.  I’m going.  I love you.  I’m gone.”  Beca picked up her suitcase, giving Emily and Chloe one last look. 

  “Right, let’s go order that pizza.”

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I'm back... So is Brew... aaaand we're almost done. Thanks for being patient with me x

Emily was usually a heavy sleeper, so when she did wake up with the moon still high in the sky, it was a frightening experience.  She pulled her feet in, curling into a ball with her quilt pulled up to her tiny chin.  Last she remembered, she and Chloe had been watching Bob Ross on her iPad.  Now she was alone.  Up until a few weeks ago, Emily was fine with the dark.  She had never really been scared of anything, and if it did frighten her, she was able to overcome it with ease. 

Unfortunately, since she’d spent the weekend with her father, it wasn’t that easy anymore.  Emily had felt fear, true fear, for the first time.  It reminded her of how small, how defenceless she was.  So when the tapping started on the window near the foot of her bed, Emily froze. 

_Tap tap tap…_

She tried to make out the shape in the window, trying to match it to the trees and the pergola that were placed near her window. 

_Tap tap tap…_

_“Emily…”_

Whether she was imagining the whisper or not, Emily wanted out.  She grabbed her stuffed moose and sprang from her bed as fast as her little legs could carry her.  She didn’t bother to knock on the door to her mom’s bedroom because she could hear Chloe moving around, probably preparing for bed.  She flung the door open and slammed it shut again, racing straight for Chloe, who knelt down.

  “I thought you were sleeping, honey,” she said.

Emily leant her head into Chloe’s hand, enjoying the familiar feeling of someone smoothing her hair.  She knew there were tears on her face.  She couldn’t help it.  “I got scared.”

Emily saw Chloe’s face tighten, before her feet left the floor, “Well, why don’t you tell me what scared you?  We’ll see if there’s something we can do about it, yeah?”

Emily crawled under the blanket next to Chloe and whispered, “There’s something at my window.”

Chloe’s face stayed blank, “Really?”

  “I woke up and it was tapping… on my window and I-I heard my name,” Emily tucked herself into Chloe’s side and felt the tears burning her eyes again.  She rubbed her face to try and get them to stop, “What if he’s come back to take me away?”

Emily felt Chloe sigh, “Honey, no one is gonna take you away from your mom.  Okay?”  
  “But mom’s not here… What if he takes me away from you?”

Chloe pressed a kiss onto Emily’s hair, “I won’t let that happen either.  You and your momma are stuck with me for a good long time, got it?”

***

 

Emily fell asleep fairly quickly after Chloe calmed her down.  Chloe, however was still on edge.  While it was unlikely that Ryan would fly all the way across the country just to attempt another parental abduction, Chloe couldn’t help the little niggle of panic that the thought incited.  She’d sent Beca a text, not long after Emily fell asleep then followed up with a text to Aubrey, clarifying her rights if Ryan were to randomly show up in the middle of the night. 

To say her sleep that night was fitful, would be a severe understatement. 

***

 

Chloe woke the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting up the stairs and no Emily hogging the blankets.  Panic rose in her until she heard giggling from the kitchen.  She trudged down the stairs, picking up on the sound of something sizzling on the stove and someone shushing Emily. 

Thankfully, Chloe’s overactive imagination was put to rest when she saw Emily perched on the counter and Beca dancing around, singing along to a playlist, using a spatula as a microphone.

  “Chloe!”

Beca fumbled with the spatula and looked in the direction that Emily was now looking in.  “Hey babe!”

Chloe smile and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, “You’re back early.”

Beca smirked, “Well, I may have worked a fourteen hour day so that I could be back in time to join you guys at Benji’s birthday party.  That and I missed you like crazy.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Momma, bacon’s burning.”

Beca squeaked and pulled out of Chloe’s embrace, “Right… Bacon.  Chlo, do you wanna finish of the coffee?”

Chloe grinned and slapped Beca lightly on the butt, “I see how it is… Keeping me around for coffee.”

  “You guys are gross,” Emily said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.  “I’ll be watching Spongebob when you’re finished being all kissy.”

Beca chuckled, “Go forth, youngling.  We’ll bring your bacon and juice momentarily.”  She helped her daughter off the counter and went back to cooking.  She waited until she could hear the annoying theme song before she glanced over at Chloe, “So… What was the message about at 2am?”

She watched Chloe’s shoulders drop, completely messing her free-pour, “She was so scared.  I felt paranoid.  I even texted Bree…”

  “I know.  She called me.”  Beca took the frying pan off the stove and pulled Chloe in for a hug, “You know I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you for what you’ve done for Em and me…”  

  “Beca…”

Beca dropped a kiss onto Chloe’s shoulder, “Don’t try and play it down.  You’re perfect.  Emily told me you sang to her and she slept fine.  I don’t know what I where we’d be right now if you hadn’t barged in on my sulking all those months ago.”

  “I just worry so much that one day you’re gonna call me up and tell me that Ryan’s gained custody through some stupid legal loophole…”  Chloe pushed Beca’s mug toward her, “I know that Aubrey is on top of things but… Does the worrying ever stop?”

Beca was sure her heart was about to explode.  That was the only possible explanation for what she was currently feeling as she watched Chloe fiddle with her coffee cup.  “It doesn’t.  But It gets easier to handle the longer you do it.” 

She knew her timing was off.  She was supposed to wait until that evening while Emily was at Jesse’s, but seeing Chloe standing in their kitchen, hair amess and worrying about Emily like she was her own, it put things in perspective. 

It didn’t matter that Chloe was barefoot and wearing pyjamas.  It didn’t matter that Spongebob was blaring in the next room.  All that mattered was the small box that was burning a hole in the pocket of her jacket.  “Chloe?  You know I love you right?”

Chloe smiled, she was still feeling lethargic from the late night, “Yeah, you dork.  I know.”

  “Good.”  Beca slipped the box out of her pocket and tossed it across the kitchen, Chloe barely caught it.  She stared at it.  Glancing up at Beca with a confused expression that was slowly morphing into watery realisation as she opened the box.  “I was gonna wait.  I really wanted to wait and wine and dine you and make it romantic… But… Chlo…  I want this.  I want you to make coffee every morning while our daughter complains that I’m burning the pancakes.  I want you to be here every night to whine about my awful stir fry…”  Beca took Chloe’s hand, laughing along with Chloe as she remembered the discussion from the week before.  “Chlo, I want to marry you one day… And I kinda hope you want to marry me too, otherwise I can just y’know… curl up in a ball and die…”

Chloe nudged Beca’s arm, wiping tears from her cheeks, “I want that.  So much.”

Beca let out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, she took the box from Chloe’s hand and plucked the ring out.  Beca could see her hand shaking as she tried to slip the ring onto Chloe’s hand.  “Becs, you’re shaking.”

  “I was sure you were gonna turn me down,” Beca answered. 

Chloe laughed studied the ring a little closer.  “Me?  Turn down a hot shot music producer?  Yeah right.”

  “Oh, Okay… You get your own bacon,” Beca said, as she placed some on a plate for Emily. 

  “I actually have something for you in my handbag.  I wanted to ask Emily before I asked you…  So you kinda beat me to it,” Chloe said.  She grabbed the two coffee cups and Emily’s juice before leading the way into the dining room. 

Beca followed behind with the three breakfast plates and distributed them, “Yeah, well you made the first move…”

Chloe leaned across the table and kissed Beca soundly.  “I love you.”

  “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
